All is Fair in Love and War
by Slytherinian
Summary: ECLARE! or maybe not...? Eli-Clare-Draco love triangle at Hogwarts. Malfoy loses it, Clare is the new Hermione and Eli might be...darker than Malfoy? We'll see :D It's worth a read people, I assure you.
1. Testosterone Wars

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Degrassi blah blah. If I did JT would have never died and Declan and Holly J would be together right now :(**

**A/N:: This is kind of the first fanfic I've published, EVER, even if not the first one I've written. I know you might hate me for making a crossover but this was kind of an accident. HONEST. Please read without being judgemental :)**

**Chapter 1:: Testosterone Wars**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a chair looking through his bedroom window. He had been distracted for a while now. He couldn't stop thinking about his future. His father would want hi to become a Death Eater no doubt, but did he really want that? It would make his father proud of course. Still, sometimes he thought it might not even be worth it. He could never live a normal life. Well, normal for him. He would always be expected to obey and follow the Dark Lord. What about having a family? Most of his friends, for lack of a better word, wanted to finish school and then go live off their parents' money, maybe run the family businesses and the sort. He didn't seem to be able to fit that kind of thoughts into his plans or ideas for the future. He kept on thinking and considering along that train of thought for a while until he was interrupted by their house elf, Rutch.

"Sir?"

"What do you want?" He looked at the elf with disgust.

"You have…visitors", he said in a squeaky voice.

"Tell my mother I'll be down in a minute" he said in a bored voice, and went back to stare out the window. He hadn't heard the usual "crack" the elf made when he disappeared so he turned to look at him. Seeing the elf stood there looking uncertain he added, "Well? What are you standing there for? Go!"

"Um, well, sir…" he started shakily, "your mother wants you to dress …nicely. The visitors will stay for dinner. Miss Malfoy has planned a party for the evening sir."

Great, another of his mother's pointless parties. A whole dinner table full of hypocrites and liars. How…entertaining.

"Alright I will. Now get out of here before I kick your bony butt out of my room." To his satisfaction, this time the elf did disappear. After that e stood up and gave a look around his room. It was decorated simply but tasteful. His bed was dressed in a gray comforter with intricate silver designs, the pillows and cushions were all emerald green, gray and black. The walls were painted a soft gray and the curtains were of a slightly transparent dark green. The colors of the Slytherin house of course. His family was devoted to Salazar Slytherin's purpose and his heir's and so they proudly adopted his colors as their own. Anyone would automatically think his favorite color was green, or maybe gray. No one would ever guess that his favorite color was actually deep purple. A mysterious color. It made him think and be intrigued. He thought it was truly dramatic. It often humored him. Hell, he was even being dramatic at the moment. The color played perfectly with his silver gray eyes. He went to his very spacious closet across the room and walked in searching for something to wear tonight. Something his mother wouldn't complain about. Maybe he would wear purple. He rarely ever did, but tonight he felt like it. He found a deep purple colored button shirt that looked almost black. _Perfect_, he thought. He walked out again and laid the shirt on his bed along with some black trousers and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

A couple of minutes later, a perfectly groomed Malfoy sat comfortably in the huge living room in a black leather armchair listening to his parents' conversation with their guests. The Wilcasts were there, and the Rancourns. He could also see the Guthry girls sitting together with Karia Zinons. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there though. Crabbe's parents took him with them on vacation and they would come back a week before school started. As for Goyle, his aunt was on her death bed and he wasn't allowed anywhere besides her house. Malfoy couldn't believe those two had actually made it to their sixth year

He kept looking around for something to focus on until they were all called to dinner. That's when he saw a guy with dark brown hair that looked almost black and emerald green eyes walk into the room. He was tall and slim but slightly muscled. Girls always went for him, which irritated Malfoy out of his mind. Most importantly, and how could he forget, he hated him. He positively loathed the figure coming at him with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Malfoy. How's our fluffy ferret this evening?"

Elijah Goldsworthy.

He glared at him. How dare he? No one was allowed to even mention his…accident with Professor Moody. And this asshole actually dared to call him a fluffy ferret? He wouldn't even make a remark. He would never give Elijah Goldsworthy the satisfaction of being bothered by his comments. Or at least he wouldn't show it.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Now is that any way to treat a guest Malfoy? Be polite." He smiled full of satisfaction as he sat in the second leather armchair across from him. He actually thought Malfoy would do as he said.

"Oh, so you came for the dinner party? Really? I thought you might be here to help the house elves with the cleaning. Because my sheets need to be changed and the fountain needs cleaning."

"Interesting to know you still wet your sheets when you have nightmares Draco." Eli knew he'd won and so did Draco.

However, Draco was saved from Eli by a loud "crack" sound that came from the center of the room. Wibby, another house elf, had come to announce that dinner was ready. He never thought a day would come when he would be grateful to a house elf. Still, as they say, there's always a first time for everything. He stood up quickly and left Eli standing with a satisfied smirk as he walked up to one of the Guthry sisters, Annalessia, and offered to escort her to the dining room. She obviously said yes. Her younger sister was disappointed but she got her frown upside down when Draco said he couldn't forget the young and lovely Mira. And with that he headed to the dining room with the Guthry sisters_. _

_Too bad I don't have a third arm, I could have taken Karia too_, he thought cockily and quick smile dashed across his lips.

Dinner wasn't as bad as he expected. The Anna and Mira somehow got stuck on the other side of the table and he was left to sit by Karia. She was a bit tanned from her vacations in the Caribbean, with perfect features, long brown hair and striking violet eyes, his favorite color. Her slender body was dressed in a fine black simple cocktail dress that accented her delicate waist. She was something half the school wanted and he now had her laughing at his jokes and completely entranced. He knew how to deal with girls just fine.

Eli was sitting between Anna and Mira and he didn't seem to be wasting his time either. Anna was looking at him as if he were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and Eli was loving it. He was pretty skilled himself. He caught Draco eyeing him annoyed and he smiled and winked.

_He's so irritating! Why did he even come? He knows he's not welcome here. Then again, maybe that's precisely the reason he came. That bastard. Someday he's going to pay for trying to mess with me._

By the end of dinner however, Draco was so pleased with himself he decided to put off strangling Eli for some other day. He had a date with Karia and he had managed to snatch Anna back to paying attention to him.

_You can keep the thirteen year old Eli. I bet she won't even notice you're a dick because she'll be too busy getting you to play dress-up._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_If only you knew Draco, that Anna did not go off clean. She's not a bad kisser…_

He chuckled. _Eli you bastard, you._

He glanced at Draco Malfoy once more, looking at him like he could strangle him, before stepping into the chimney and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

_Guess you're not the only who can go out with a bang... _


	2. Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Degrassi blah blah. *sobs* :s But if I did, Chantay and Leia would have been killed or transferred to another school about two seasons ago :D woop woop!**

**A/N:: As promised I uploaded today :) However I would like all of you to recommend my story to other people. pretty please? *pouts***

**Chapter 2:: Hello Beautiful**

Five seconds later he stood in the living room of his own mansion. Unlike the Malfoy's, his family was not devoted to the Dark Lord or his House or anything along those lines. They were…regular enough. His house was decorated more softly, with whites, creams and accents of browns and greens here and there. It was very…peaceful. He saw Niny, their house elf, dusting some shelves. "Hi master Eli. We hope you had a pleasant evening at the Malfoy Manor." She had a raspy squeaky voice that sometimes made him laugh a bit. Their other house elves were Pewer and Leashkir, Niny's brothers.

"Hello Niny. Yes we did, thank you."

He was feeling tired, more than he thought he would, so he decided to go off and call it a day. However, the owl pecking the living room window had another idea.

He went to the window and opened it to let the bird come in. It was holding a letter and it was from Hogwarts. He was very surprised because his list of materials had already arrived and his older brother Jer had already graduated a few years ago. When he opened the letter though, he went from surprised to completely baffled.

_Dear Mister Goldsworthy,_

_We are most excited to announce that we will have a new transfer student from a small school in the United States. Her name is Clare Edwards and she will be attending Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. We understand that this might come to you as a surprise since she will not belong to your House, but that is precisely the reason we have decided to request if your family would so kindly take hers as guest until a few matters of the moving are resolved. There are of course, other transfer students, but these have been assigned to other families who have already accepted and taken them in. Please mail a response as soon as possible._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What?" He hadn't noticed his parents arriving right after him and they were now looking at him from the bottom of the stairs in the hallway.

"Is there something wrong?" his mother asked.

"I uh…I…" he was dumbfounded, astonished, bewildered, baffled, wordless. He kept looking at his father, who was now reaching for the letter as he came to stand in front of him, and back to the irrational letter in his hands.

"Let me see it Eli." He sighed and gave the letter to his father who read it with interest. At first he looked confused, then surprised, then he started nodding and finally he put the letter down on a small table below the window and smiled. "Well I think we're going to have company for some time."

His mother had come into the room and begun reading the letter. The same reactions his father had showed now played across her face. When she was done she looked excited. "Oh how lovely! I've always wanted a daughter; although I am thankful I had such great sons of course." She smiled at Eli as if to asure she had no regrets regarding him or his brother.

"She's a Gryffindor! She's destined to hate my guts no matter how you put it, even if she comes from the United States and has never set foot in Hogwarts. You know perfectly that people like, oh I don't know, the Malfoys, have made sure the other Houses loathe us even after You-Know-Who's fall. She won't like it here and as nice as I want to be she'll still dish out on me. I'm so not up for it." It wasn't that he hated the Gryffindors, it was that he didn't want to go through the same thing that happened at school in his own house.

"Don't worry", his mother said reassuringly. "If they are taught and brought up the right way these people will know better than to judge others by what they're told. Specially without meeting them."

"Your mother's right. There's nothing to worry about. Now go up and get some sleep. I'm going to write back to Dumbledore and tomorrow you will come with me to run some errands. If we're going to have guests we must make sure everything is in order."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight then." And with that, Eli went upstairs, into his room, slumped on his bed and fell asleep with a swarm of thoughts and worries filling up his head.

The next morning Eli woke up at seven and was eating breakfast with his father by eight. He was feeling calm, resigned. And his breakfast eggs were the same as his expectations, scrambled. His father sat across from him reading the Daily Prophet in the small dining room table. They only used the big dining room when they had guests, his mother liked keeping the family close and she hated having to talk to them from all the way across a huge table with empty chairs.

Eli could see the front page headline. It read "Centaurs protest against the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures". He hated that kind of discriminations. Centaurs were half human after all. He hoped the centaurs got what they wanted with their protest.

He finished up his scrambled eggs and after munching on his buttered toast for a minute he gave up and went to the living room to wait for his father. Since he knew he'd be there a while he started going through the poetry books in one of the small bookshelves that were in the room. He just didn't feel like going to the library right now even if he wanted a bigger selection. He finally settled for some crude romance poems. None of those ended well but the harshness and strong feelings made him feel excited every time he read them.

A while later, his father finally came into the room and they both stepped into the chimney.

They came out of the chimney at Madame Malkin's. The place was crowded enough that they had to squirm a bit between Hogwart students and parents to make it to the front of the store where Madam Malkin herself was making adjustments on a small girl's robes. The girl winced as Madam Malking accidentally poked her with her wand. The poor woman seemed stressed and distracted.

"Excuse me Madam Malkin, but could you tell me if you have any new Ministry robes? Mr. Ruffourd told me to pick them up today." Mr. Goldsworthy seemed a bit regretful for interrupting her. The woman was on the verge of screaming. "Oh, I'm sorry dear!" she said after poking the girl again. The girl was starting to get annoyed. "I have his robes at the counter. Go tell Cilissa to give them to you. They're already paid for."

"Thank you, Madam. Have a nice day!"

They grabbed the robes and Mr. Goldsworthy called Pewel who appeared in the middle of the street with a loud "crack". "Take these to my study and hang them up, ok?"

"Of course sir!" the elf replied happily.

"Thank you Pewel" and then the elf disappeared.

Eli walked at his father's side as they talked of nothing in particular. A few times they stopped to say hi to a few people that came up to his father. Co-workers Eli guessed. The whole day went on like that. Completely uneventful. Finally, when they were done, they decided to go get some butterbeers at the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down on a table in the back and Eli waited for his father to bring their drinks. He was looking around to see if there was anyone he knew there. He saw a few girls from fifth year and a guy he used to hang out with, Fitz Akelan, that was in seventh year. The rest were first years probably and other people.

He had almost given up on waiting for his father and was about to go find him when a slight shimmer to his right caught his eye. He turned to take a look and saw that the shimmer belonged to a girl's hairpin. It was a silver rose. Her hair was a lovely mess of short coppery curls and even though she had his back to him he could see that she had very fair skin. The soft green sweater she wore looked lovely on her, he noticed. She must have felt someone was looking at her, because right then she turned around and saw him. Their eyes met. And as for that moment Eli Goldsworthy realized that no dragon or poison or spell could ever doom him like those blue eyes did.

He smirked. "Hello beautiful."

**Lalalala :D did ya like it? The titile for the chap is from a JBs song. I dont rly listen to them at all but i had that title stuck in my head and i just knew I'd read it somewhere. When I got around to google it... surprise surprise! what I despise.. BUT, I used it anyway. Hope you're liking it, whoever you are. I'm sad that I didn't get but ONE review but I guess I expected that. People don't like crssovers much :/ Please please please PLEASE R&R! I will love you forever! xD**


	3. Know Me

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Degrassi OR Harry Potter -sobs- just my wicked story which apparently no one reads much because of it being a crossover -cries a bit-**

**A/N:: Thank you to the couple of you who reviewed :) I'm writing for you guys lol cookies for you! haha! Also I KNOW the chapters are short but I can't keep track like I always do with my stories because my Microsoft Word is bitching out on me for no apparent reason. I'm writing this all right here on the Edit/Preview Document section. *sigh* this sucks... I promise that as soon as it's working again I'll write longer chapters. On ONE condition:: I want 20 reviews TOTAL for these 3 chaps. No reviews no story. Though I don't think many would give a damn - and I will prolly upload it anyway xD - but oh well, whatever. Read on :)**

**Chapter 3::**** Know me**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Who is he?_

"Uh..hi?" She didn't get why a boy who was a complete stranger to her, a handsome one she admitted, was randomly complimenting her. Nevertheless, she found she didn't mind, not really.

Eli stretched out his hand to grab hers and brought it up to his lips to place a slight kiss on it. She still couldn't help but feel confused but very flattered. "I'm Eli," he said as he let go of her hand ever so gently. "Eli Goldsworthy." He opted for his signature smirk, the one that girls loved, and put on his most charming, mysterious and innocent face.

"I'm Clare Edwards." She hesitated a bit. His name sounded familiar. Eli of course, knew exactly who she was and that made his smirk turn into a cocky grin. "Goldsworthy you said? The name is very familiar but I can't quite remember..." She trailed off lost in thought.

"I know who you are Edwards. But I think I'll let you find out who I am. Soon... I'll be going now." He started to turn around to leave, but then seemed to have changed his mind, and turned his head just enough to look at Clare before he said, "You have pretty eyes." With his smirk back on his lips, he went off to find his missing father.

"Oooh! Clare who _was_ that?" Her friend Celi had walked up to her without her noticing it. She looked at Clare full of interest and she seemed so excited she could have been about to say she had won the lottery.

"Celi! Where the hell were you? You told me to wait for you at The Three Broomsticks and then you just went off after that blonde guy! I'm alone and new here remember?" Clare was a little scared since she was left to practically fend for herself due to the fact that Celi kept disappearing every now and then.

"Oh Clare come on! Stop fussing and tell me who that was! I barely got a glimpse of the back of his head before he left!"

"If you had been here and not wherever you were you might have met him. Then again... I suppose you know him."

Celi pouted a bit and her pleading brown eyes softened Clare a bit. "Please?", she begged.

"Eli." Celi looked at her with a perfect question mark expression. "Eli Goldsworthy."

Celi opened her eyes so wide they looked like they would pop out of their sockets anytime soon. "_What_?" She started at Clare like she had just confessed her real name was not Clare Edwards and she was You-know-who's daughter. "Clare are you _sure_?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's wrong? Is he a criminal or something?" She laughed.

"Clare he is only one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts, and one of the most unattainable ones too! That sort of means he is a professional heartbreaker but never-mind that. He talked to you Clare!"

"Celi you are _absolutely_ overreacting. He is just a boy." _A boy whose name sounds familiar... _She shook herself mentally._ Ignore it Clare._

"Fine whatever you say Clare. Now let's go meet up with my parents before they throw a fit." They grabbed their things and walked out to the cheery atmosphere outside of the pub. The street was crowded with wizards and witches doing their shopping. Clare spotted Celi's parents coming out of Honeydukes with a small bag of candy so they walked up to them.

"Hello mister and missus Kandry," she said cheerfuly. Clare had already kind of forgotten the...incident?

"Why hello Clare! It is so good to see you! As soon as we heard you were moving we were all very excited. Oh seeing you just makes me remember those vacations in California. What a great summer it was!" Mrs. Kandry was a tall and slim woman with brown hair so dark it was almost black. She had a motherly air to herself and her light brown eyes made you feel like she was about to hand you a batch of home-made cookies. Her husband on the other hand, looked very serious and strict. He had his black hair cropped short and caramel colored skin. One could be fooled by their appearances as it turned out their personalities were the opposite of what they looked like. Celi was an odd mixture of such strange thus lovable people. And I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Yes they were amazing." Clare was remembering those vacations herself. It was the time she'd met Celi. She was actually from Salem, Oregon (the irony) but her parents loved vacationing in California for some reason. She wasn't a fan of the heat. "I kind of just came to drop Celi because I have to meet up with my parents at the hotel. They want to go around the city and have dinner somewhere." Celi's dad seemed a little disappointed. "Well I guess we will be seeing each other another day. When are you moving into your new house? I hope you don't mind us dropping by then. We want to be as much help as we can." He smiled affectionately.

"Well we still have to finish um..._preparing_ the house so we will be staying with some family until then. Dumbledore arranged it and, since apparently he's all for bonding and whatnot, he made sure it was a family whose kid belonged to another House." Clare was having her doubts on the outcome of such a "brilliant" idea.

"Do you know who they are?" Mr. Kandry was getting much more curious by the minute.

"I...I don't really remember, sorry."

"Oh Walden Clare said she had to go. Don't ask anything else. I'm sure Celi will answer anything you need to know when we get home." Mrs. Kandry turned to Celi and gave her a just-go-with-it look. "Right Celi?"

"I uh... yeah sure dad."

"Ok then I'm gonna go now. I really don't need my parents getting mad before school even starts in two weeks." She hugged Celi and said her goodbyes. Then she turned to the left and walked straight until she was out of Diagon Alley and her parents' driver was waiting for her there. "Hey Jim!," she said as she got in and they drove through cobble stone streets and then through more modern ones. Finally they arrived at the hotel and she went straight to the elevator and pushed the number 5. When she finally made it to her room her mother started scolding her for being late and Clare had to rush through the extensive process of getting ready, as everybody knows girls usually need some time to accomplish perfection.

_**Later**_

They were now at the lobby waiting for Jim to come and pick them up when a receptionist came up to Mr. Edwards and gave him a letter saying it had been left for him at the reception. He opened and read the letter and smiled at his wife and daughter. "I believe we will have to cancel our un-official plans for the night. The Goldsworthy's have invited us to have dinner with them in order to get to know each other before we move in."

A sudden shock overcame Clare as she realized who that boy was. She was going to basically _live_ with him for two weeks!

_Well this ought to be interesting…_

"Well that is very nice of them. Where are we going then?" Mrs. Edwards said.

"Umm, well it's called The Fifth Star. I don't really know the place but I've heard it's very good." He was very enthusiastic about the invitation. "Oh and I will have to call Jim, we won't need his services tonight. The Goldsworthy's will come pick us up."

_Odd…_

A while later, a man came up to them, the driver, and told them to follow him to the car.

The Goldsworthy's car was, well, a limousine. Not common in the wizarding world given that not many wizards had adapted to modern times or they disliked the muggle ways. Regardless, there it was: a black limo. They stepped in as the driver, Heron, opened the door for them. Clare stepped in after her parents. When she heard the door close at her side and the limo began to move she dared to look up.

A world of green was looking straight back at her from under some dark brown bangs. "Hey Clare, remember me?" He was looking rather smug and his eveready charming smirk was looking perfect.

"How nice of you to decide to introduce yourself properly the other day, Goldsworthy." She was having none of his I'm-all-that attitude.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he said to her as he smiled innocently

Mr. Goldsworthy took one curious look at his son and introduced himself. "Evening." When he smiled, Clare wasn't shocked that his smile was the same as Eli's. I'm Jeraud Goldsworthy and this is Thena, my wife."

Mr. Edwards decided to speak up. "Pleased to meet you. I take it you must be Eli young man, are you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I am Henry Edwards and this is my wife Helen," then he motioned towards me and added, "and of course this is Clare."

All introduced now, the adults started a conversation and quickly became distracted. As for Clare, she pretended to be very interested in examining the inside of the limo. She was sitting alone on a black leather seat while her parents sat on the "U" shaped one that bordered most of the limo chatting with the Goldsworthy's beside them. There was a small fridge on the side opposite to them and two or three wine bottles on top of it. Directly across from her, on the far side of the limo, a very strange boy was looking at her as if he were trying to figure out her thoughts. She instantly looked away at that and let her mind wonder. He stood up and walked over to sit right beside her.

Clare was so lost in thought she didn't notice this. "So Clare Edwards. What kind of girl are you? The bookworm how keeps her sexy to herself, the mysterious girl, the sport chic, the bubbly airhead, the stranger, the_ saint_?" He chuckled silently at the thought of her being the puritan kind.

"I am the girl you would be better off not disturbing. I'm new here, not stupid, so keep all of _you_ to yourself."

"An attitude, I see. At least I have something to work with." He chuckled.

"You are obnoxious. Has anyone ever bothered to clue you in on that?"

"I've been told. Not that it ever matters much in the end." He was acting way too confident for Clare's comfort and to add to that he winked at her mischievously.

"Ugh!" Clare was starting to get irritated. Really, what was wrong with him? She turned her head the other way and looked through the window. It was all a blur and she couldn't really make out any shapes. Plus it was dark.

Eli reached up to her face placing two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him. She looked annoyed but he had caught her by surprise nonetheless. Clare saw that he was looking at her intently like he was examining her, looking for something.

"Blue eyes," he said and he let her go. "They're clear enough for me to see that you have a sweet soul but…there's something else telling me you're not as soft as you seem. Face of an angel with a devil inside. Not bad Saint Clare." He smirked.

"Oh I get it. This is the part when I start falling for you and you keep reeling me in until I'm head over heels for you. Then, as soon as you get tired of playing around with me, you will simply set me aside and carry on with the next airhead in line. Did I miss anything?" Clare smiled at him sarcastically but pleased.

"Ouch Clare!" He pretended to be hurt and he put his hand on over his heart dramatically. "Do I really seem that terrible?" His expression had a hint of actual curiosity as to what she thought.

"You just have 'certified player' written on your forehead, but no it's not really that obvious I guess." She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong. Even if you're right about some things." He smirked.

"Right, let me know how that works out for you ok?"_ Boys…_

"Clare?"

"What Eli?" she said without turning around.

"You're holding yourself," he paused, "but you won't once you know me". She heard him laugh a little.

"You're wrong Mr. Hot-shot. I'll just watch you crash and burn." She smiled to herself. The mental picture was looking good.

"Try me." Then he added, "or rather just… know me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:: So that's chapter 3! Sorry I'm late! I've been having family stuff (never a happy subject thank you) so I kind of lagged on my writing. BUT I finished it and it's longer than the first two :D Thanks for the alerts and faves but I'd really be happier if you did that AND reviewed kay? PLEASE :D Anyways hope you liked it and please pardon the parents' names but I was too lazy to check so I made 'em up. Plus I don't think they're all that important 'cause it's not like they're gonna change the story or whatever. Another thing is that I've been having second thoughts about placing Clare as a Gryffindor cause she would make a good Ravenclaw too but then I think it's better if I o classic G vs. S cause I just love those. Oh and I was re-reading the story and I realized I made some huge mistakes like skipping a name in the first chap and I forgot to change Goulsworth to Goldsworthy a few times. Remember Clare and Eli were supposed to be OC's for a Harry Potter fanfic in the beginning but then I canged it to a Degrassi and HP crossover so I'm sorry about that. Maybe I'll fix it and re-post them all later on so no one gets confused or whatever. Last but not least…who's Celi? :) R&R! They make me happy whether you know it or not ^-^**

**P.S.: I'm writing chap #4 "as you read" but I don't know when I'll be posting it just yet. Kay thanks! R&R= longer and better chaps AND a happy productive writer lol (sorry about the very long author's notes :r )**


	4. Two Birds Down And The Gun Still Kicks

**Disclaimer:: I don't own either Degrassi OR Harry Potter. If I did, Fred would be alive and married to Luna XD I'm just kidding about the Luna thing… or am I?**

**A/N:: Hope you liked the last chapter. It was my longest chapter up until now. As the story progresses the chapters will be getting longer until I reach my desired length. Since this is not an actual book, I can't write 25 pages worth of Microsoft Word for ONE chapter lol R&R it makes me as happy as a chocolate covered fruit basket on my birthday (woop woop 4 Halloween day! =D) now get to your dutiful reading my lovelies =) Oh and before I forget, I will try writing this chap from a 1****st**** person POV just to see how it turns out. I write both ways but I wasn't sure which one to pick for this story.**

**A/N 2:: I posted this regardless of how many reviews I've gotten but I would really appreciate it if you didn't just alert and favorite but also reviewed. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4:: Two Birds Down and the Gun still Kicks**

_Keep on dreaming Goldsworthy…_

After our little… "friendly" conversation in the limo, the evening went by uneventful. The restaurant was a muggle restaurant but the owner was a very well-known chef, who just happened to be a squib. The Goldsworthy's had reserved a booth in the back of the restaurant. It was more of a small dining room really, because it was used when people came in groups for special occasions and the like. We had our dinner, talked, might I say I managed to get all of Eli's little quips to backfire, and then we were taken back to the hotel on the limo. This time, Eli, although he sat beside me, kept to his thoughts which I would never like to find out.

I was doing a mental review of the night when I was called back to the present by my lovely mother.

"Clare I think you should get your things ready tonight. I don't want to be in a hurry tomorrow when we have to leave." She was organizing her trunk and suitcases to make sure nothing was missing.

_Leave? _"Where are we going?"

"Really Clare?", she sighed. "To the Goldsworthy's house of course. You knew that already." She looked at me as if she doubted my mental stability.

"Yes, I know that but was supposed to be in two days."

"Yes Clare and I said that _yesterday_. I think you shouldn't complain. At least you get to hang out with a very cute boy for two weeks!"

Now it was my turn to be incredulous. "Really mom? Elijah Goldsworthy," the name felt weird on my tongue, "is not my type of guy."

"You're not going to see Reese anytime soon. Maybe you won't even get to see him ever again honey."

"Ugh! Mom, wow, I just love your optimism! And yes I know I'm never gonna see Reese again so just drop it, okay?" this was not _fair_!

"Girls just pack alright? I don't really want to hear about Reese or any other guy for that matter. Specially not the one we will be living with."

Okay so you see, my dad has become kind of protective since my sister, Darcy, got raped at a ski trip with her boyfriend. Peter wasn't there with her and some psycho maniac gave her a lifelong traumatic experience. Having dealt with that, my father almost didn't want me to have a boyfriend so Reese was not a hundred percent welcome. He didn't hate Reese; he just got weary and didn't let me go too liberal. That's right of him to do so I guess. At least he never treated him badly and they got along just fine.

"Dad, don't worry. That guy has nothing I'm interested in and I'm sure not glad we got stuck with _him_ as a host."

"Smart kid," he said. "Now wrap it up and get to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."

I took that as an obvious queue and put down my stuff in my trunk. I did a quick movement with my wand and the rest of my things that were lying around went straight into it too. Then I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I went out of my room and walked around the living room and kitchen for a while. I knew I was missing something but I didn't know what. Suddenly, I heard a tap on the door and a letter slipped under it. I picked up the letter and it was from…

_Huh? There's no name on it…_

I opened the letter and, as soon as I did, it turned into a long thin box. Expecting another surprise, I proceeded to take the lid off carefully and what I found really left me with no words.

On top of some purple silk, there was a beautiful white rose. There was also a note that said:

_I saw you and had to know you_

_I don't know you and I want to hold you_

_I've never held you and I miss your touch_

_So say so and I will fly impossibly to your side_

_If you want a word or need a word_

_Just say so and I'll be by_

It was amazing. And, whoever this guy was, he was very… intriguing.

And on that curious thought, I went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wonderful. Couldn't they be moving in with someone else?_

That Goldsworthy troll was having company at his house for what was left of summer vacation. Some exchange student was moving in and his parents wanted to give them a proper welcome. Having good relations with mine, of course I was forced to go. My stupid father cared too much for appearances. Even that stupid Kandry girl would be there. I guess that added a bit of…_fun_. I chuckled as some very interesting mental made their way into my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was great! Clare moved in yesterday and, although I barely see her around the house, every time I do I get the chance to mock her some more. She's pretty smart actually so it gets really very interesting… she never does win though. Or at least from where I stand she doesn't.

I was getting ready for the evening since my parents wanted to "properly welcome" the Edwards to London and our umm… wizard society over here. My house may be very light but my taste isn't. I rather wear dark colors, or in other words, just black and gray, and my reading and music selection goes along those lines, dark and gruesome. It suits me I guess. At least I've been told. So I just picked out some black trousers, a button shirt with a thin line pattern in white and light gray and put on a lose tie. No need to fuss over a regular dinner party. Those are mostly boring unless Malfoy is there which pretty much gives me something to do all night, and of course, the girls. There's always just enough to look at. But for some reason, my mind was stuck on some crystal clear blue… Not common for me, yet I didn't mind the mental picture the least bit.

I hurried down the very elegant staircase and made my way through halls until I got to the living room/common area where we kept the guests, had the parties, that kind of thing. I swept my eyes over the place trying to find some entertainment. I quickly spotted some.

As I walked up to where Karia was standing I felt pretty confident. Malfoy was as much of a man-whore as she was a… very open minded girl. I smiled to myself at that. When I got to her I quickly started a conversation. The kind in which I act all charming, flirty and mysterious and the girls drool over. It might be… rude. Still, even if the outcome is always the same, I always enjoy a little easy talk or doing something I know I'm good at. It's…relaxing. I don't usually date though. Unless it's a girl I can actually consider being worth a little bit of feelings.

I was half listening to Karia's babble when I felt a slight current go through my body that had started at my right shoulder and I realized there was delicate pale hand placed there. I looked up to see Clare looking down at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "Your mother is looking for you," she said, and then she took back her hand and started to walk away. Then she stopped to look at me over her shoulder and said, "Well? Aren't you coming?" I immediately stood up and followed her leaving a very offended Karia sitting there. Before I left I caught a last look at her and she was giving Clare the stink-eye. I really had to try and hold my laughter at that.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"She's at you father's study. It's actually some good news so don't worry." She gave me a small smile and for some reason that made me happier than it should have.

It was amazing how she had practically memorized almost the entire house in just one small tour, given to her of course by yours truly. She took me all the way to the wooden doors that lead to a massive study full of books and scrolls and pretty much a bunch of old junk that my father needed to do his job. Apparently working with law enforcement at the Ministry meant getting constant allergies.

We went in and my mother was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk and she was all smiles. I noticed Clare wasn't at my side and when I looked back she gave me what seemed an encouraging smile before closing the door behind her. _What the hell's going on?_

"Eli, come here and take a seat. We have some really good news for you," my father said pointing to the chair beside my mother's. He was very happy too but I still couldn't stop worrying, I mean I had no idea what was going on.

"Eli you know your brother was off studying in Greece then Romania right?"

"Of course dad, he's supposed to come back in a year or so."_ What's up with them?_

"Well you see he found a job. They told him he was good enough with his few studies and that they would pay him to finish up. They also said that they would hire him as an intern and give him a position officially when he's done next year." He seemed to be waiting for me to start cheering.

"Dad that's amazing! I mean I know he always wanted to work with magical creatures and that kind of thing but… what's the real good news? Because I know I'm still missing a piece. Am i?"

My mom was so happy she looked like she was about to cry. "Eli, your brother is coming back home! His internship is here at the Ministry and he will be going on regular trips but he will continue his studies with professionals and experienced people _here_!"

"Whoa! Is he really?" I couldn't believe my brother was coming back! He was the one who had always supported me and who actually understood me. Add to that the fact that he was the guy who had taught me everything. Yes, I mean exactly what you're thinking, but I do mean everything about everything. It's not easy to find a person like him and I couldn't wait until he got here.

"We just wanted to let you know about that and considering it's more of a family matter we didn't want to just tell you out there at the party," his mother said.

"I believe we should better be going back there though, we have guests to take care of." His father gave them both a warm and loving smile and headed for the door. On his way he added, "I'll be waiting for you there, don't take long." And with that he closed the door behind him.

When we had made our way back to the party I decided I should go apologize to Karia so I started looking for her, with no success. I gave up and went to sit in a leather chair in a corner to wait until it was time for dinner. I felt like keeping to myself even though I was in a good mood. Go figure.

After a few minutes, I felt someone sit beside me on the leather couch. I turned to my left to see a lovely pair of baby blue eyes looking back at me. She seemed tired and bored.

"You know, my family went to and had these kinds of boring social parties back at Oregon. Only difference? The people were nicer. These people all seem like hypocrites and backstabbers. I'm absolutely tired of talking to all of them, and the fact that they know which House I will be in just makes them more annoying and obnoxious! Is it cursed or something? It's supposed to be the House of the brave and noble Godric Gryffindor for crying out loud! It's not like Slytherin was all that honorable if you ask me. He just spits out bad people all over. Take for one the Voldemort asshole. And those Malfoy people whoever they are that they were so loyally after his stupid butt. Add to that idiots like Mcnair and Greyback. It's infuriating how they all take so much pride in that! Ugh!" she finished her "little" speech with a sigh, put her elbow on the armrest and rested her face on her hand.

"Do you really believe that?" I was impressed, hurt and a little disappointed to know that she thought that way. I was impressed that she dared to say the name with such confidence. She reminded me of Hermione Granger a lot. Hurt because, well I was half hoping she would end up liking the Slytherin House or at least accepting it, but I guess I couldn't blame her because all she said was actually true. And then I was disappointed because I knew I couldn't change her mind. I desperately wanted her to like me regardless of what House I belonged to. It scared me a little. Usually I just wanted to win the girl, now I wanted to keep her.

_Watch where you're going Eli…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had been all over the place and talked to everyone until I was bored out of my mind. My last "conversation" had been with Annalessia Guthry in the garden. Still, not even that perked me up. I needed new, I needed fresh, I needed…

_Her…_

She was beautiful! She had a delicate look to her and very fair skin. Her short hair was a mess of coppery curls. I couldn't believe she existed! And then I saw her eyes…

**YES! I finally got around to finish the goddamn chapter! xD The ending sucks ass BAD and I apologize for that hahah! Anyhow, I'm already working on chapter 5. I start the chaps as soon as I'm done with the previous one, I just take a while to finish the up 'cause I'm always so busy. This beats History homework anytime though. xD Anyway I hope you liked it and YES, Celi IS Alli if you hadn't guessed, lol. I'm sorry if the chapter is not what you expected and I also apologize for taking the story so slow, they're still on vacations and all, but I like being detailed enough so excuse me if that bothers you or bores you a little. And lastly, please review. Writers, regardless of writing what they want in the end, do appreciate the public's opinion. R&R and look out for chapter 4! ;) Love and cookies to you all!**


	5. White Flowers Lead The Way To Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Harry Potter. The latter being wonderfully written by J.K. Rowling even if she did kill Dumbledore. Pity :(**

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update but the inspiration came quite late. Adding to that the inevitable fact that school work is making me blow a casket. Not fun. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to give me those very much appreciated gifts. Hahah! Now don't let me bore you, read on my sweets! xD**

**Chapter 5:: White Flowers Lead the Way to Despair**

I kept on staring at her baby blue crystal eyes until I realized what I was doing. _What's wrong with you_? I never reacted like that. Maybe I would get horny now and then or just feel like I had to make a girl fall for me, but I _never_ blanked out and lost my mind at the sight of a girl. It's just not the way Draco Malfoy goes. I couldn't help it though; I wanted to have her fully undivided attention. That's when I noticed who was she was sitting with…Eli. That did it. I couldn't let him take her. She had to be _mine_ and no one else's.

I walked in their direction determined to capture her eyes, her attention, her mind…and of course, her heart.

Eli was happily and easily talking to her and she seemed to be very interested in what he was saying. His arm rested on the back of the couch behind her. I hated the bastard, to say the least. He had crushed my party and taken my girl. I suppose the saying is rather wise; an eye for an eye. I chuckled.

He saw me first and his expression, to my utter disappointment, became much more eager. Why? I did not know at the moment. Later I would, no doubt.

"Hello lady," I said with my most charming voice. She turned her head towards me and scowled at my sight. Did I do something?

"Hello," she said flatly as she put a blank expression on her face. Eli seemed to find this rather amusing since he appeared to be trying not to laugh.

"What is your name? I don't think we've met. How rude of you Eli, to not introduce your guests." I smirked slightly.

"Tell me Malfoy, what were you thinking when you decided to come here? I'm allergic to your…species." He said it with a barely noticeable hint of disgust, and he had that god-awful smirk on his face again!

"Glad to know you feel some kind of weakness in my presence. I'm flattered." He wouldn't win again. I was tiring of him and so I re-focused on the delicate girl that was next to him. "Anywho, I still don't know your name," I said fixing my eyes on her yet again.

"I am Clare Edwards, and I _believe_ you are _excused_." He tone was cold and proud. _Really, what have I ever done to you sweetheart?_

Eli looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly, but she ignored him… and me I must add, and repositioned herself on the sofa so that now it was impossible for me to see her face.

"Didn't mean to bother you." I chuckled. "I guess I'll have to find myself another pretty girl to talk to." I guess today wouldn't be the day, but I'd get my chance eventually. She was much too intriguing to let go just like that. Even worse if the one waiting to catch her was Eli Goldsworthy. _Hell no_.

_**Later…**_

I hadn't stopped thinking about that girl. Clare. That was her name. She looked so delicate, but you could a rather fair amount of strength and courage inside her. I couldn't help but wonder which House would she belong to. I caught myself desperately hoping it was Slytherin. Something _must_ be wrong with me.

We sat at the very long dinner table and everyone was chattering politely. It was annoying how fake these parties were, no matter who hosted them and who attended. I had a few teenagers at my sides but I knew neither the gawking girls nor the mischievous looking boys. In front of me sat Clare with Anna to her right and Leissia to her left. They seemed to be getting along just well enough. Both girls were Gryffindors and best friends. A Slytherin between two Gryffindors? The odds were from one to none. Maybe she wouldn't be a Slytherin after all. She looked too nice even if she _were_ no coward.

Clare was listening to something Leissia had said and suddenly her expression turned serious. "Well my parents seemed to have left that out," I heard her say. Then she gave me a look that… well let's just say I must be thankful she's not the ice princess, otherwise I would be frozen on that chair still. I didn't understand why she seemed to hate me…

We were done with the dinner in question and everyone moved on to the party area once again for a while before they left. I found myself sitting in the same couch in which Eli and Clare had been earlier. I was feeling tired and in not a very good mood. I wanted to leave. However, I decided I might still have some energies left to stay when I saw a mess of coppery curls and a blue dress pass by. I got up and followed her. She was heading outside to the gardens. She "took me" all the way through the main hall and out the front door. She kept walking through the tall maze of white roses, orchids, gardenia, daisies, honeysuckle… it was all full of white flowers. I couldn't take it with those people and their purity garden! She seemed to love them though.

She walked until she arrived at a small circular space (probably the center of the garden) that had nothing but a small white marble bench and an amazing white stone fountain. I was about to go up to her when she sat down, but then I saw some movement in the pathway across the clearing but couldn't make out a face. The walls of bushes were so thick here that whoever it was probably couldn't see me either. A minute later, a figure walked into the clearing. I don't know what I would have done had I been unstable at the moment, but thankfully, that was not the case.

Eli Goldsworthy walked in and sat beside her. She was smiling. I didn't understand this complicated girl! I had picked up a hint in her attitude that led me to think she didn't like him. Apparently though, she got along pretty well with him, or at least well enough.

I was there for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it had just been about 30 minutes before I walked away in frustration. They had been talking pleasantly all the while. He was being his usual sarcastic self and she never let her guard down though she was enjoying herself it seemed. She didn't like him perhaps, but she didn't hate him. That was just about enough to make me snap.

I walked back into the house and rejoined the party half-heartedly. No one there had happened to notice that one of the hosts was missing along with the "guest of honor". Not my business I decided.

Finally the time came to leave and I could not have been more eager to walk out that door or step into the chimney. This blasted place made me feel like I just might blow a casket.

"Draco!" my father called. "We're leaving; now go say your goodbyes and such." I did as I was told and played out hypocrisy as I had been taught. When I had to say goodbye to Clare nothing crossed my mind, so I just took her hand and kissed it lightly. My serious expression never changed, nor did her proud mask which she had carefully placed upon her face. Hard as I tried, and with little to no time, I searched her face, her eyes, but I came up empty anyway. It seemed I would have to make a project of getting her to unfold herself for me. Interesting…

As I stepped into the chimney I glanced at her once more, she was still letting out no emotion and she was beautiful.

The flowers in the garden would be the only ones to hold the secret of my frustration…

**And that would be chapter 5. Forgive me for making it so short, I am truly disappointed since it didn't come out so good, but the rest will be better. I have many surprises for you and I will most definitely make sure that you come to love this crossover just as much as I enjoy writing it. R&R and you will assuredly make my day! Thank you! ^-^**

**P.S.: I would like to know your opinion about this Malfoy POV only chapter. I'm not sure about it but I thought it was the best POV to tell the story from since a Clare or Eli POV would have not expressed Malfoy's full reaction after seeing/meeting Clare.**


	6. Who's In Charge?

**Disclaimer:: I no own, you no sue me ;) Wish I did though. I still want Fred with Luna xD (A fanfic may come around sometime in the future when I finish this one and my progressing Twilight-gets-good project xD)**

**A/N:: I thank you all deeply and from the bottom of my bottomless heart for the reviews. I've had days in which I'm sadder than Snape without greasy hair and then I see I have a review and my day does a 360 spin. Please keep them coming! I also apologize for always taking ages to update but it really is hard for me to engulf myself within my story while I have a pile of books and notebooks to work on for the bunch of harpies disguised as my teachers. :( So please bear with me! And by the by, since I've been neglecting you all of some juicy scenes I've tossed around in my head, I will give you a small taste in this chapter. Hopefully they came out good. And now without further a due, I proudly give you chapter 6. ^-^**

**Lights. Camera. Action!**

**Chapter 6:: Who's In Charge?**

Later that night, I sat in my room thinking back on the events that had taken place throughout the evening. I realized that the reason for Eli's bright expression as he saw me approach was that he must have known Clare disliked me already. It took me a while to admit to myself that her disapproval discomforted and hurt me even if not greatly. It had been so few the words we had exchanged yet so big the need of her I felt right then and still. What had won my mind over had been those impossibly pure but strong eyes. I don't believe I might ever forget that first look. However, after some thorough consideration, I came to the conclusion that I had to. I did not trust myself to _be_ myself for much longer if I kept my head trapped in those thoughts. I had to move on. Draco Malfoy doesn't go that way. I would make sure I steered clear of that path too. Love, and feelings for that matter - true ones - were not something I had the patience to deal with. Clare Edwards was done and over ruling my head. She had done too much in so little time. How wrong was I and I realized too late my mistake.

_(Song)_

_I don't mind, you're someone that ain't mine, but someone that I'll get_

_And you don't know how hard I've tried_

_To convince myself that I…could easily forget_

_But you've left this feeling here inside of me_

_One that never fails to find me…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy was arrogant, egocentric, and stupid, had no moral values and was an utter failure as a human being. Or at least I had been led to believe that by every person who surrounded me. Although at this moment, the only person near me was Eli. I found I could be near him at peace. He was very easy to talk to and his continuous sarcastic remarks amused rather than annoyed me. He was smart enough to maintain a conversation without saying ridiculously idiotic things and he knew plenty about music and books or literature in general. I found out he enjoyed muggle films, even those who mistakenly portrayed witches as all evil beings and vampires just the same way. I confessed I liked those too. A guilty pleasure and secret I must say.

We sat in the little open space in the garden for quite a long time. He had asked me to come here in order to shrug off a girl who was interested in him but he did not want. I hoped he didn't let the girl keep thinking we were in some sort of relationship for long. Nevertheless, I agreed to "help him out". We met here and the girl caught a glimpse of me sitting here as Eli came up to sit beside me. I saw a shadow in the path opposite to where Eli would come from and so I assumed it had to be her. She must have been there for about thirty minutes or so. He never told me who the girl was and I was not interested to know. It was not my business. I don't think I might ever forget the oddity of that night. It had been fun whilst I had not actually willed it to be.

_**A week later…**_

I was in my room. The décor was beautiful! It was very peaceful and with a spa feel to it for some reason. The walls were painted a very soft green, so light it was almost white. The furniture was made out of some strange wood that had the same color as bamboo but it wasn't, and there were a few small very green plants in the room. The bed-sheets were white with thin green and gold designs. The curtains were gold colored and slightly transparent. Mrs. Goldsworthy had very good taste. I walked to the window seat, pushed away the curtains, and sat there for a while. The stars looked so differently over here, no matter how much Eli argued that the sky probably looked the same.

_Eli…_

He was re-

**Knock, knock**.

"I uh… Come in." I wondered who it would be at 11:30 in the night.

"Hello" said a soft voice. It was Eli. I could practically hear the smirk imprinted in his voice.

"Hi." I couldn't help but smile. He really made me feel calmer. At first, when I met him, I never would have thought this particularly probable. Over the days though, I had come to enjoy being around him. We lived together, in a rather strange way, and so either we got along or blasted our entrails out with the flick of a wand. I admit the latter seemed appealing at times. Nevertheless, the truce was unconsciously set.

"My mother told me earlier that she wanted us to go somewhere with her tomorrow. Can't recall where to, but yeah." He had that blasted smirk on his face. I wondered how it never froze like that.

"Okay… And the reason you did not even bother to tell me this before was…?" How odd of him.

"I think I wanted some one on one time. Does that bother you?" Smirk on his face and amusement in his voice, he was being all himself.

"Alright then." He walked to my bed and took a seat. It was his house after all so I believe I had no reason to complain.

He looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty in his eyes and his head barely noticeably titled to one side. I was about to ask him what was wrong with him but he spoke before I could gather my thoughts completely. "Would you grant me a wish Clare?"

"Huh?"

"Would you grant me a wish" he repeated.

"Do I look like a lepricon or a fairy godmother to you? Look again Eli." Was he under the effects of some very powerful spell or potion? He must be.

"I'm perfectly aware of that Clare," he stood up and walked up to the window seat where I was, "but you _are_ shinning like a star right now. I thought maybe you would grant my wish and be the one shooting star I could keep."

I sat there with now coherent thoughts in my head. Was Eli alright? "Eli what's going on?"

His answer however, was not spoken but acted upon. And upon me, I should add.

His lips reached mine before I had even registered he was leaning in. I was stunned and I tightly shut my eyes for some reason. Almost instantly I felt a change in him, in the feeling of his closeness. I wasn't shocked anymore but calm and comfortable. I kissed him back without thinking it further.

He moved his lips on mine and I followed. He put a hand on the back of my neck and gently pulled me closer and deeper into the kiss. His right hand was placed lightly but possessively at my waist sending electric currents through my body. I shivered I and then felt him kiss me more eagerly. His tongue brushed my bottom lip as if to ask permission and I opened my mouth to let him in. He scanned the full of my mouth with his tongue and I did the same. The kiss kept heating up and he became more fierce and demanding. He shifted his position and propped his knee on the seat and wrapped his arm firmly around my waist holding me tight against him. He was holding me so close and I felt nothing but him. My mind was blank and all I could think was… I needed more. That was when I felt a change in him again. It felt odd since it was so sudden and it freaked me out a bit this second time. I pulled back and broke the kiss. When I opened my eyes I wished I never had. I was dumfounded, what the fuck was going on!

His eyes started shifting from green to grey so quickly I barely had time to register the change, and his face… it wasn't Eli. It was… Draco? No… I stared at him. I couldn't quite make out his complexion. His features were distorted and I started not being able to see at all. I kept blurrily seeing Eli and Draco at the same time and I was going into shock. I didn't understand and I was getting scared at being so confused. And then it all went black.

I heard a scream and I woke up startled only to find that it was me. What was all that about? Why had I even dreamed that? I realized that the more I tried to think about it the less I remembered. I didn't understand this at all.

I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing my pink blouse and jeans. I'd fallen asleep at some point while sitting at the window.

I heard the doorknob twist and I was filled with fear. Oh this was _not_ a good time. I was about to jump and make a run for the bathroom when the door opened and I saw the person come in.

"Eli?" I recognized his dark hair but something was off about him.

"Uh…no, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" His eyes were honey colored and his voice was a bit lower. He was taller and older too and he wore a white t-shirt and jeans. Yeah, Eli in that? Not bloody likely.

"Who are you then? And what are you doing here?" I said trying not to let my panic show. Now I was really scared. Even if his face looked calm and he seemed nice enough, he was still a stranger.

He closed the door and turned on the lights. I had been squinting a little with only a bedside lamp to see in the dark. "I'm Jeraud, and I sort of have every right to be here. This is my house." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way and gave me a kind genuine smile as if trying to tell me not to worry.

I instantly felt embarrassed for being rude. "Oh! I'm really sorry! I…" I didn't know what to say. That had become very normal for me since I came here. Boy was it annoying!

"It's alright, don't worry. I just arrived and when I heard you scream I got worried so I came here. I thought it might be one of my cousins or something. But I don't have such pretty cousins." He smirked at me, just like Eli. However, Jeraud's smirk was a tad sexier.

"Oh. Well thank you. I'm sorry to have given you such a horrible homecoming." I laughed a little and so did he.

"It was interesting actually." He chuckled a little. "I believe I should be going now. I want to ask a favor of you though." His accent was amazing, and his resemblance to Eli was just as astonishing.

"Sure" I said.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I came to pick up a few things but I have to make an appearance at the Ministry before anything else. I don't know if I will be assigned close enough to come back home." He looked a bit disappointed about that.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them." I wished I could help him but the matter was out of my hands. "I really hope things work out so you can come home. Your family would really like that, especially Eli." I smiled reassuringly, and he laughed a little.

"Yeah I miss the little maggot."

"Well good luck then."

"I'll see you around then." He turned to leave but stopped. It pretty much went like the first time I saw Eli. "I didn't catch your name," he asked with a bit of a curious look.

"I'm Clare. Clare Edwards."

"A pleasure Clare. Goodnight then." And with that he left.

I stood up and went to my trunk to get my pajamas and my toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I got undressed and stepped into the bathtub. I felt like lying down rather than taking a hasty shower. It didn't matter that it was the middle of the night and I was tired. I opened the faucet and let the water run. Soon enough, the white tub was filled with vanilla smelling foam and bubbles. The smell soothed my senses and I felt my body relax in the warm water.

I was slipping out of consciousness when I heard a tap on the bathroom door before it opened. I felt the color drain from my face as Eli came in and leaned against the sink on the other side of the wide bathroom. He had an amused and sarcastic smirk plastered on his face. I could only feel my eyes get wider. "_Eli fucking Goldsworthy what the bloody hell are you doing here_?"

He raised an eyebrow but that was as far as his expression changed. "Just checking to see if you were alright. That was quite a scream."

"_It took you about twenty minutes to come_? Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I was furious! What a perverted little creep!

"I wanted to let you finish your little chat with my bother. What did he say?"

"You've got nerve I'll give you that. Now, get. Out!"

He was laughing! I had enough. Without thinking rationally, and I realize that now, I grabbed the bathrobe from the hook, wrapped myself in it and got out. My hair was dripping wet and my face felt hot. I must have looked like a madwoman.

I walked furiously to the door but he straightened up and put his hand across the door frame and leaned against it blocking my way. I glared at him.

"Eli move!"

"Be nice Clare. I don't believe you're in any particular position to argue. Although I must say… I rather like this situation." He chuckled. I was getting nervous now. What did he want? I wouldn't even consider thinking about the possibilities.

"Please Eli, go. Or at the least, let _me_ go."

"No" he said simply. His smirk forever plastered on his face.

He caught me off guard and grabbed the knot on my bathrobe and pulled me closer, I stumbled a bit. I was dreading what he would do.

He leaned closer until our noses were touching. His eyes looked amused, mocking and… curious as he looked straight into mine.

Then I saw a flicker of grey in them and I panicked. Just my luck, when I moved, I had a little…accident.

Eli's hand dropped to his side while the other shot up to lock around my waist as he pulled me deeper into the kiss. I tried to pull back but his other hand went dutifully to the back of my neck and lingered there barely touching. It still meant I was going nowhere at the moment.

He moved his lips against mine and I found in the end that… I couldn't hold myself anymore. I gave in.

We were gasping for air in a matter of minutes but he had loosened his hold on me. I saw my chance.

I moved to the side slowly until my back was against the door. He turned around to face me and he looked pleased but very surprised. I took half a step forward and stood on the tip of my toes to reach his lips and brushed mine against his teasingly. I searched his eyes and when I saw there his decision to lean in I stepped back and walked out the door laughing. He stood in the bathroom staring at me and looking disappointed and confused.

"Clare?" he asked in dreamy voice like he had just woken up.

"Go." It was all I said. Reluctantly, I could tell, he walked out of the bathroom and headed for the door.

"Who knew Saint Clare had it in her." He sounded and looked more himself. His sarcastic smirk was back on his lips and his eyes were taunting.

"It was a rouse. One that worked I see." I would never admit to him I had enjoyed every second of it.

"As you like." His expression was mocking.

"Don't flatter yourself. This may be your house Goldsworthy, but right now, I'm in charge."

He raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Goodnight Eli," I added with finality.

"Of course…" he trailed of. "Sweet dreams." He smirked and then turned and left out the door.

"Well this was not an odd night…" I muttered sarcastically to myself before going to take a shower. I was too tired now to finish my bath. Only now I came to realize Eli had seen his brother come in and then leave my room. I could work with that.

_I guess I _am_ in charge after all, and I _love_ how it feels._

**There it is! I'm quite proud of it actually :) I will also bring to notice that I finished this at 2:27 a.m. due to a bit of an excess of coffee. I should get them much more often shouldn't I? xD Anywho, please tell me if you like the kiss scenes because I think they were dreadful. More honestly and rudely speaking: ****They sucked ass real bad.**** Now. I would like you all to tell me what you think of Jer (Jeraud) and what do you believe will happen with him in your reviews. I appreciate long reviews. The longer they are the happier they make me ^-^ Pardon me if I come out as greedy. Also, and this is not usual of me but it can't hurt, what would you like to see in this story? I already know what I will do but I would still like to know your thoughts and views on the matter. Leave me some reviews so I know someone is reading. Otherwise I will just think nobody reads this and I won't think it is worth finishing.**

**Before I forget: the song in the beginning is Rainy Monday by The Shiny Toy Guns. I was listening to it while writing and realized it went perfectly with Draco part of the chapter and I just couldn't resist putting it there! :)**

**Lots of love to all those who faved, alerted and reviewed! You're the best! Also the only people who currently "listen" to me xD Now scroll down at bit and click on that link right there. Yep! The one in a very pretty blue? Thaaaat'ss the one! Kay thanks!**


	7. Our Future Is Foretold

**Disclaimer:: I own naught, you no sue :)**

**A/N:: I want to than Crushstilletos for her review which inspired me to finish up this chapter. I found my muses and cut their vacations short, I missed them terribly xD**

**A/N 2:: I know I posted the poll which included a Death Eaters or no Death Eaters question but I also said it would not affect my story. Later on I will see whether or not I will make it extensive and a bigger part of the story than I have planned. And, I don't mean to be rude just honest but, I won't apologize if it does not appeal to your liking. This is my fanfiction and I have every right to do it my way. I am grateful to those who will take it how and for what it is, and to those who will not, I must say it's a real pity.**

**And so my story continues…**

**Chapter 7:: Our Future Is Foretold**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What had just _bloody_ happened? I had to say I was somewhat thrilled with all that happened yet I couldn't shake off the odd feeling that came with her sudden burst of authority. I admit it; she played me like a violin every second of it. I just wasn't about to let her know, now was I?

I made my way back to my bedroom and let myself fall on my bed. The feel of her lips on mine had been amazing. The way she took me over and, for all effects and purposes, called the shots… Clare Edwards could be bloody _hot_! I had never intended for that to happen. Not today at least. I was just there to mock her and feel the joy of her innocent fit. I hadn't expected myself to kiss her and especially not like that, I'd felt something. I didn't think I would ever be bored of her and her surprises.

_What a bloody mess you've gotten yourself into Eli Goldsworthy…_

And on that happy note, I fell asleep sprawled across my bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up still a bit fuzzy from the night before. Whatever had happened, I was more than willing to ignore and forget. I had no intentions of having a _thing_ with Eli. I was living with the guy! It was just very awkward, for me at least.

I got out of my very comfortable bed and started to wonder if I had just dreamt it. Maybe it had been part of that very odd dream in which that boy's face kept changing between Eli's and Draco's. I wasn't able - it was just not in me - to do something like that. Reasonably, I scratched it off as another blasted nightmare and went on with my day.

It was around 9:00 when I made it to the breakfast table. My mother was there talking cheerfully with Eli's. They seemed to get along perfectly and I was quickly glad that my mom had a new friend. I knew she missed her best friend Lena terribly. I never thought the day would come when they would be apart.

I walked into the kitchen not interrupting them and I saw the last person I wanted to see at the time.

"Good morning Eli," I said indifferently.

"Why so cold and distant Edwards? I recall you seemed a tad more…warm and welcoming last night." He was having fun mocking me. His trademark smirk was there beaming sarcasm at me like a sun ray. He was being every bit of his sarcastic self. The nerve!

"I don't really know what it is you're talking about but I'm quite sure I wasn't involved, unless you put a spell on me of some sort."

"You remember nothing you say? Am I allowed to refresh your memory then?" Smug bastard.

"Wow. Whatever it is you did to wipe the memory out of me must have been very well done. Either that or my mind decided it was not a memory worth keeping."

"Ouch, Clare!" He put his hand to his heart dramatically and feigned to be hurt.

"Oh Eli please. Forget whatever happened. If it made you remember your place, then I've nothing else to say."

"If that _is_ what you want…" He raised a brow questioningly.

"I'm glad you understand." And then I walked out. But not before I saw his face tinged with shock and…a bit hurt? I pushed the thought from my mind and headed towards the library. I felt like not doing much so I figured the best thing to do was read a book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The remaining days went by uneventfully. And then came September 1st…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stupid muggles!" I said out loud. They disgust me. Why do we have to hide when we are the ones who truly have power? They're just bloody insignificant specs of dust in our world and yet they believe they rule it! If only they knew. The things we are capable of… muggles wouldn't dare imagine them in their most horrific nightmares.

I walked up to the brick wall that led to platform nine and three quarters and kicked Rutch forward. "Hurry up you! You don't want me to refresh your memory about last week now do you?" He looked at me with a horrified expression and his huge eyes bulging.

"N-n-n-no! I shall hurry sir, I shall!" his voice faltered a few times before he managed to get it all out. Then he ran to the brick wall and disappeared. I did the same.

When I was at the other side, I looked around for my father. He said he would be here. He had something important to tell me.

Rutch went to get everything on the train in a compartment I had told him. Sometimes, if he was obedient, maybe, just maybe, I could like him a hinge. I kept scanning the crowd of students and relatives being much too clingy with their goodbyes. There was no need for so much ooze in my opinion. It's not like they were never going to see each other again.

I finally spotted my father making his way through the crowd towards me. When he finally reached me I saw nothing in his face. No emotion besides annoyance, disgust and anger, always anger, could be seen there. I had a one-second pang of jealousy of those families around me. But that was all it lasted, a second. It was just the one flash, but the sting of it would be forever making itself be heard.

"Draco" he said simply, with a very bored tone.

"Father" I answered equally.

"We should look for a more private place to speak. This is not for _vermin_ to hear." This last he said flashing a quick look towards the Grangers not far from us. It was a look full of deep and long nurtured hatred. I wondered if I looked the same way he did to me in the eyes of the world. I wasn't evil. I hoped…

We walked again, through the tangled mess of people at King's Cross until we found a small office-like room at one side and went in. my father wasted no time and started speaking as soon as I was in. He did a swift movement with his wand and the door closed shut behind me.

"We are to begin another era Draco. The Dark Lord may be gone but his legacy remains, and we shall continue to carry out his purpose. We shan't give up." He paused. "You, yet again, will play an important part in this master game my son. Your aunt Bellatrix convinced me to do so, because as the Malfoys will stand at the head of this movement, we must bring honor back to our name. This cannot be accomplished in the way of ridiculous parties or monetary donations, whatsoever." He was pacing around the small office now. His infamous cane lay on top of the worn out desk. "Hogwarts will be the center of it all. We need followers, and you Draco, will get them for us. Use whatever you need and do whatever you have to do to ensure that, those you single out, are to join us. Any inconvenient that may cross you, don't hesitate to contact your aunt or me. I will let you know soon, when we are to come to Hogwarts to collect the newcomers. Don't fail me this time Draco."

His expression was absolutely serious and betrayed no emotions. His eyes however, blared with pride. It meant I couldn't disappoint him, under any circumstances. "I promise father. I will do my best."

"I hope then, that your best is enough," he said with finality. Then he slid his wand from his cane and unlocked the door before walking out and getting lost in the crowd once more.

I made my way through the crowd and headed towards the scarlet metal monster. I got inside and searched for my compartment. I was to be alone this year. Crabbe and Goyle had been transferred to Durmstrang. Apparently their parents wanted them to become more efficient beings, but I doubted greatly that changing schools would make any significant difference. They weren't very bright, just big. Then again, if Krum had made it… I supposed maybe they could survive.

I wasn't looking as I rushed along the hall trying to find my compartment. For this very reason, I didn't notice certain familiar girl until she almost made me fall over myself. "_What's wrong with you_?" I yelled irritated. "_Have you no mind_?" I stopped right on my tracks.

"Ugh! It's you." Clare was obviously irritated and annoyed. "I don't need to apologize then," she snapped. She then proceeded to gather herself and walk away with her pride untouched and her head held high.

I gave no further thought to what had just happened and resumed my walking, watching my step this time. I certainly did not want another accidental and unwanted encounter; a minute after, I finally spotted my trunk and went inside the compartment. I lied down on one of the seats and propped my head against the window. I needed to catch up on the rest I had been denying myself of, for a few nights now.

_**Later…**_

I woke up to an annoying and must I say very _insistent_ tapping on the compartment door. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a very annoyed Hermione Granger standing outside. Oh the times I had fantasized about her delicate frame in a certain person's bedroom… I chuckled silently and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her and, in turn, she raised her arms in exasperation and let them fall at her sides. She was giving me a look that clearly said "Oh please! Are you _serious_?" so, having had my fun, I stood up and went to slide the door open.

"What's the matter Granger? You finally realized I'm the one?" I smiled sarcastically at her knowing it would only keep pushing her limits.

"Oh you're so full of yourself Malfoy! No. I came here to inform you that all Prefects are to attend the meeting in five minutes. I suggest you get dressed." I didn't move. "Now", she added.

"Are you staying to watch?" I asked suggestively. She stared at me in disbelief and about half a second after I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek. My hand went up to it automatically. A little too late I realized Hermione Granger had slapped me and now she was stomping off indignantly along the hall.

I was not a little but very shocked. She would pay eventually. Hell how many people were on my black list right now? I sure wasn't keeping count, but when the moment came; my memory would be utterly flawless. I proceeded to get dressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If everything about Hogwarts would be this delightful then I was sure I could grow accustomed to it in a matter of days. I had ditched Eli as soon as I arrived at the station, trading him for Celi instead. She was not the best company but, besides Eli and Draco, she was the only other person I knew.

We walked around the station a while before boarding the Hogwarts' Express. She said "Hi" to countless people and waved at a lot more. I just stood by her and nodded and smiled. She introduced me to some of them. There was her friend Ginny Weasley and her very cute brother, Ron. There was the very famous Harry Potter, and Ron's best friend, which I was delighted to meet although I didn't freak out like a lunatic. I also met a girl named Hermione Granger and a very strange one called Luna Lovegood. I hated that I had hear her being called Looney Lovegood. It was so rude! She was the sweetest girl really. Anyhow, introductions being made, we went inside the train and looked for a compartment. We found one in the far back of the train. I wondered why Celi had gone out of her way to get a compartment in the back, but not for long.

Draco Malfoy came out of a compartment set three doors after ours. He turned around as if to gather his surroundings and then saw me. I expected him to come closer and make an ass out of himself, but he didn't. He just looked at me with a bored expression, gave me a nod and walked past us. Celi was a more than a bit confused by this because I hadn't told her about my summer just yet. I intended to of course, I just hadn't gotten around to it. I had planned to tell her during our ride so I urged her inside the compartment before she said or did anything and ruined my chances to explain.

"Celi, please sit down and listen." She opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand to silence her. "Just sit." She huffed but complied in the end.

"Fine." She sat down on the seat opposite to mine and crossed her arms and legs She was a giving me a so-what-are-you-waiting-for look.

"Okay so do you remember I was supposed to be staying at another student's house this summer?" I told her everything and she listened full of interest. She gasped, sighed, cursed and squealed at the right times making my narrative a bit more fun. She was a pretty good listener and audience. When I was done she shrieked once more and brought her hands up to her cheeks while she laughed excitedly.

"Oh my! Clare I am so jealous! Not in an unhealthy way but in an I'm-happy-for-you kind of way."

"Well yes that's all there is. I'm not sure if he hates me now though."

"_Hate you_?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Clare he very much likes you! The only time I have seen him so cross and out of him was when he was showing signs of having feelings towards Hermione Granger!"

"Really?" I admit, I was shocked Draco Malfoy even had feelings.

"Yes! She turned him down as far as I know, but he is such a fun catch. She never forgave him for having treated her so terribly during her first years and I really don't blame her. He was awful and still kind of is." She frowned a bit at this. I guess even she wasn't completely at peace with Malfoy.

"Wow." It was all I managed to say. "Well that still changes nothing in case you were wondering. I have no plans to be with Malfoy whatsoever."

"Oh Clare believe me I know. You're in love with Elijah Goldsworthy."

"_What_? _Did a troll knock out your brain_? For Merlin, Celi!"

"I know you well enough Clare, and mark my words; you and Eli are meant for each other and, in time, will realize it."

"You're not Mrs. Trelawney Celi." I laughed as I tried my best to tell myself there was not way she could be right.

**Lousy ending in my opinion but there it is. REVIEW! Love you all my lovelies! =)**


	8. Hogwarts' Secret Maze

**Disclaimer:: Don't own Degrassi so I'm less likely to own Harry Potter. Joanne, I bow to thee xD**

**A/N:: NO! Morty did not recover from his loss of memory and only he knew that the true chapter 8 was ultimately better than this. Anyhow, the show must go on. I'm pleased to say he will be back home with me in a matter of weeks so I can start producing with him again. Believe it or not that bloody computer got me inspired. Maybe because it contained all my favorite music or had the hottest wallpapers ever (Eli/Munro, Daniel Radcliffe, Gerard Butler, Johnny Depp, etc. you get the idea). Wish Morty well and a soon recovery :) I really hope you like the chapter, all things considered.**

**Without further ado…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Hogwarts' Secret Maze**

We sat throughout the rest of the journey making small talk. The subject of Draco or Eli never came up again and I was grateful to Celi for not bringing it up. I wasn't exactly going to deny it would be interesting to have the both of them but it still would be just awfully problematic. Truthfully I just wanted to make the best of my time here and, if that didn't include boy troubles, it would be even better.

**_Later…_**

Celi was facing the window and appeared to be asleep when we finally, slowly, came to a stop. About a minute after, students started making their way along the hall and out of the train. I stood up and reached out to tap Celi's shoulder.

"Celi?" No response. "Celi wake up, were here." She groaned and turned to look up at me. "We're here, come on."

She stood up groggily and started to pull down her trunk from the shelf. I did the same.

When we had gathered our things we stepped out of the compartment and made our way to the exit through the mass of students crowding in the hall. When we managed to get out of the train I found myself in a small lovely looking town, Hogsmeade. Off in the distance, if I looked carefully, I could see the grand castle standing on the center of a little isolated piece of land.

"It's amazing!"

"Yes, of course," Celi said indifferently with a wave of her hand.

"Come on! Don't say it like that. Hogwarts is pretty wicked if you ask me," Eli said from behind me.

He was looking at the castle from over my shoulder, practically resting his shin on it. "I'd have to agree with you there," I sad stepping forward a little to put some distance between us and turning myself to face him. His sarcastic smirk was dutifully adorning his face.

"I know I'm right" he said smugly, then waved at someone behind me.

"You could have waited you know!" a boy said.

"Sorry Adam, had some…business" he said with a smirk.

"Of course," the boy said sarcastically, right beside me now.

"Adam, this is Clare. Clare, this is Adam," he said motioning to the both us respectively.

Adam was a lean boy, some inches taller than me, with short brown hair and feminine features. He seemed nice enough.

"Hey," he said nodding to me.

"Hi," I replied.

"So, introductions made, let's get a move on. I'm starving and I don't plan on getting on the last carriages" Eli said.

"Carriages?" I asked, truly curious.

"You'll see," Adam said with a smile.

When we got to the carriages I saw that they were pulled by thestrals. It was a shame the poor creatures were so misjudged because of their strangeness. I personally thought them to be remarkable. "Thestrals! How lovely!"

"You actually like them?" Eli said with a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Of course! They're very interesting and sweet creatures really."

"Good to know" he said with a smile.

We waited a minute or two while an empty carriage came along. When we were getting in someone yelled, "Wait! Hold on Adam!"

I turned around to see Ginny and Luna running towards us.

"There is room for two more right?" Ginny asked panting.

Adam looked at Luna and I thought I saw him blush a little, but it was getting dark and I couldn't tell. "I uh-"

Eli, noticing, stepped in and said, "Sure, get on girls."

"Thank you," said Luna in her soft girlish voice.

We all got in and the thestrals started towards the castle. We were all a bit tired from the long trip on the train but everyone was chatting cheerfully along the way.

As we talked, I found that Adam was a very sweet and funny guy and seeing him talk to Luna I could almost be sure he liked her. Ginny was a bit more serious and very mature but pleasant to talk to anyway. Luna was the most intriguing girl you could find. She was kind, funny, very smart and rather curious, just lovely. She went along talking about strange creatures I thought no one else knew about. When I heard her mention some of them, Adam listening intently, I was delighted to have found someone else who knew them so as most believed they were myths or made up.

Slowly, the castle came into full view. It was breathtaking how old and grand it looked. A History of Hogwarts hadn't done it justice at all.

Eli, who sat beside me, looked at the awestruck expression and chuckled. "You look just like Hermione when she first saw it."

What? "Eli what's wrong with you? I don't look at all like Hermione Granger" I said crossing my arms.

"I meant your expression. She was just as amazed."

I considered this. I usually ignored it when people compared me with someone else but this time, oddly, it struck a nerve. "I still don't think I look like her."

"You don't Clare. I wouldn't compare your looks" he replied with a smirk.

I could feel myself blushing. _Clare, get a grip!_ "Thank you. I guess."

"Not a bother."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We arrived at the castle and headed to the Great Hall. Adam was obviously getting himself some points. I definitely hoped it was his year.

Clare and Ginny were talking excitedly at my side and I couldn't help it but to sneak a glance at her. Then a thought struck me. It was enough to ridiculously darken my mood dramatically. I left the girls and lost myself to the crowd of students streaming into the Great Hall. I didn't know why but it got me very touchy and somewhat disappointed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where did he go?" I looked around but Eli was gone. He must've already gone in.

"I don't know" Ginny said. Then she added, "We'll catch him later. Let's find our seats."

We walked into the Great Hall and I saw four long tables filling up with arriving students. I followed Ginny to the one where Harry, Hermione and her brother were at.

"Hey guys!" she said to them. They said their Hi's. "You remember Clare don't you?" she said motioning with her hand to me.

"Sure" Ron replied. "Clare Edwards right?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Take a seat then" he said patting a spot next to him.

We sat down just before Professor McGonagall started urging the students to settle. She had been the one to interview me and gotten the Sorting Hat to place me at Gryffindor. I was also told she was head of that House and a Transfiguration teacher.

Finally all the students were seated. I scanned the room for Eli and noticed that each table had students with different robes and ties. I was sitting with those who wore scarlet and gold according to the House colors. I remembered Eli belonged to the Slytherin House so I started looking among the silver and greens.

He was sitting beside Adam, looking very cross. Adam noticed me looking and smiled apologetically. Eli raised his eyes from the silverware and looked up at me. I couldn't read his lips when he said something to Adam not taking his eyes off me but Adam's laughter didn't give me good hints.

I snatched my eyes off his relentlessly and joined the conversation around me before we were asked to make silence by Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall walked down the middle of the room between two of the tables followed by the first year students. She placed the Sorting Hat on the wooden stool, he sang his song for the starting year and then they went on with House Placements. There were more than fifty students and as she kept calling names, the reduction was barely noticeable.

Finally, she came down to the last name, a girl named Tara Zdunich who was sorted as a Ravenclaw. Quickly after, Dumbledore said a few words welcoming us to a new - or in my case first - year at Hogwarts and bid us to enjoy the food.

I'd read all about Hogwarts and I wasn't surprised to see the ghost come in and join us or the empty trays fill up with different kinds of food. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was until I saw it all displayed in front of me.

I filled my plate with a few things and watched Ginny's brother pile things on his as Hermione looked at him in disgust and Harry just laughed.

"Seriously Ron, could you at least go about it in smaller portions?" Hermione said.

"Mione I'm _ftavin'_, owight?" he replied with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Oh please, you always are, Ronald."

"True, Mione but it's not like we can put a cork on his stomach" Harry said laughing lightly.

"Oh I think that's manageable" considered Hermione making Ron make a sour face.

"Stop bickering." Ginny interrupted. "Ronald please at least close your mouth, will you? It's disgusting."

Then she turned at me, the others lost in some new conversation.

"So, how is it that you know Eli Goldsworthy? I saw more than just a few girls giving you the stank eye when he walked up to you at the station."

"Why?" I hadn't called him.

"Just because he's a _very_ sought out single guy at the school. All the girls want him but he barely pays much attention to any of them. The few girls who do get the privilege end up not interesting him enough to keep."

"And I supposedly called his attention?"

"It looks like it" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, although it sort of was.

"Well I kind of stayed at his house during the summer and still will while my parents manage to accommodate at London and all. Dumbledore arranged it."

Her eyes went huge and she looked quite stunned. "You _slept_ at his _house_?

"Yes but don't spread it. I don't want some weird gossip going around the school while class hasn't even started. They'll probably just think I slept with _him_." That would definitely not be the best way to start off.

"You're right. So, is there anything going on at all?" she asked curiously.

I wondered how much I could tell her. She seemed honest and trustworthy but I figured it was too soon to trust people yet. "No, he's still single and thankfully so am I."

"Good to know." Something must've shown in my face because she added, "About him of course. It's sort of a bum you're single."

"I suppose so."

"On the bright side though, you're fresh meat here. You've great chances of finding something. There must be someone you might like." She looked around and then pointed out a blond boy with brown eyes at the Ravenclaw table. "That's Anthony McKork, sixth year, single, his father works at the ministry and he's a fantastic writer and a total romantic. Parvati Patil could tell you a lot more about his poems. She knows everything about the boys here."

"He's definitely handsome and apparently quite the charmer but I don't know. As I said, I just got here." _Maybe later though_ I thought to myself and giggled.

"Alright then. A prefect could give you an excuse to be around him right? So let's see…" She looked around again and pointed out another Ravenclaw. This guy was very pale with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "That's Jonnah Gregwor, Quidditch captain as a beater, master of potions and painter."

"How come you've mentioned no Gryffindors, Slytherins or Hufflepuffs?"

"Well Slitherins, apart from Adam or Eli, are all so bloody snotty and arrogant. Hufflepuffs are nice and noble but that's about it. Then there's our boys. I know most of them and between Fifth to Seventh years I don't think you'd like any of that. Harry's a catch of course but I'd like to keep that one. Ron's a butt-head really but who knows, maybe he has it in him. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Antwon, Cader and Kertan are not much of an option either. They're very courageous and smart but… they're too thick-headed."

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about the boys yourself" I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh don't go getting the wrong idea. I've just dated Dean and like Harry and that's about it. Parvati does her reaserch but she doesn't date like crazy either."

"Oh. They're pretty different from the girls at Salem then, thankfully. Those girls had them like jellybeans."

She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from having loudly. And I just chuckled a bit.

Soon enough, desserts came and went and then Dumbledore sent us off to bed. Ginny and I stood up and started towards the door. There were so many students - some pushing - that I lost Ginny and had to step aside to a wall not to get dragged off to who knew where. I waited there for a minute until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

I turned to see a very anxious looking Ron.

"I uh…no. I'm kind of lost myself." But he was already too far to hear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had to find her.

"Adam go ahead, I'll be there later. Don't wait though."

"Alright. Later dude."

I had been dragged by the Slytherins halfway to the dungeons so I was going to have to retrace my steps to the main staircase.

On my way I passed a couple sneaking into an empty classroom. It made me think about the time I kissed Clare at my house. It was so unlike me. I hadn't even planned it and as much as I wanted and as hard as I tried I couldn't let it go. It wasn't just fun or silly... Dammit! I had to get my head in place.

I heard someone shouting up front and I hurried to catch a glimpse of who it was. To my surprise, Clare was standing in the middle of the hall with Malfoy.

"Draco, just go away please!" she said.

"I'm not leaving until your up at the tower, tucked in, and away from…" He cleared his throat and just said, "Nevermind."

"What were you going to say? Away from what?" She paused then added, "Or…who?"

I knew he meant me so, being the kind and honest person I am… *chuckles*

"A bit jealous, aren't we Draco?" I said optimistically, stepping out from the shadow that hid me and walking up to them.

"What're you doing here?" he said with evident surprise.

"Well actually, my business was with Clare. Now if you don't mind Draco, I'll take it from here."

"You're not one to tell me what to do Goldsworthy. She's nothing of yours."

"Oh and I suppose you think I am something of yours? Are you sure about that?" Clare said crossing her arms and holding her head high. Pride was obvious in her face but you could also see she was somewhat offended for being practically talked about as a thing which could be owned.

"I didn't say that!" he said defensively.

Bingo!

"You implied it Draco. Words are a double edged sword. Don't go tossing them up like that alright?" I said giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"Goldsworthy you-"

"Don't lose it Draco. You're already done making a fool of yourself for today." I swiftly stepped closer to Clare, put her arm around my shoulders, mine around her waist and walked away cheerfully.

Clare looked a bit surprised and confused but Malfoy's face made my day. He was shocked speechless.

When we were far enough I let go of her and lifted her hand from my shoulders. She looked up at me oddly but just kept on walking.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"He was being an idiot. My question is…why?"

"Well besides it being his normal self," she giggled, "he supposedly wanted to take me around the castle and then to the Gryffindor Tower. Which actually, it's just where I'm supposed to be" she finished as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Lets go then, it this way" I said, changing direction.

"For some reason, I can't be surer of you getting me there faster and definitely safer than he would have." She glanced up at me and smiled.

"It still means you don't fully trust me but, if I'm higher on your list than Malfoy is then, I can live with that.

She laughed and wrapped her arm around my waist leaning on me. I raised my arm hesitantly then placed it over her shoulders pulling her closer ever so slightly. I couldn't help smiling to myself. It was needless to say I was utterly pleased.

Hogwarts was definitely the most twisted place in the world. A full out maze of secrets.

* * *

**A/N:: I'd like you all to read my Dramione One-Shot and my other story which I started because I couldn't work on this one. I might do a Fadam fluff stuff thingymaggig but that's for later. REVIEW! I'll love you forever and always :) Note that I usually try to checkout my reviewers' stories as a thank you mostly. If you do this one nice thing for me I feel like I should do something nice back ^-^**


	9. Shades of Green

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Degrassi or Harry Potter.**

**A/N:: After hard work (lol) and quite a lot of waiting on my part mostly i finally got around to finish this chapter. Hurrah for me :). Also, I am very glad to tell you that Morty is back home and willing to work, so we will. Chapter 10 will come up as soon as I can get it done since I have finals next week and am awfuly stressed, as if that weren't very common already. Ladies and (probably more) ladies, here I present:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Shades of Green**

I couldn't stand Eli Goldsworthy. It was given, especially now that he seemed to have taken quite a liking to Clare. I certainly didn't like _that_. He had just needed to give himself the pleasure of trying to humiliate me when I approached Clare. Maybe if he'd never shown up I might've accomplished something.

I was just entering the Slytherin common room when I heard someone clear their throat to my right. I snapped my head up in that direction to see Adam Torres leaning on a column with a very much amused expression.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Torres. Now go mind your brother's affairs before he gets a girl pregnant."

I was hoping he'd be bothered by my comment but he just laughed.

"You do know that's kind of easy to avoid right?"

"You can't run from it forever now can you?" I kept walking purposefully, though I had none, to my room. I was trying to think of a way to get Eli out of Clare's mind but it wasn't going to be easy apparently.

"If I were you I wouldn't even think about literally charming or trying potions on her" I heard him call.

I turned to him intending to look menacing. "Is that an advice or a warning?"

"Take it however you like." He chuckled and walked out of the room.

I shook my head and went into the dormitory. I'm not going to say I was happy, because that would be an outright lie.

Celi was sitting on my bed and I was instantly thankful there was no one else in the room.

"What're you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Waiting for you, what else?" she answered with a flirty look on her face and a twinkle of lust in her eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with you right now so get out will you?"

Her face fell and where there was lust now I saw hurt and anger. "You're a real ass Draco. An ungrateful one at that." She stood up abruptly with as much dignity as she could gather and headed for the door. "And you know, if you think you can go chasing skirts this year while trying to get Clare, I'll inform you that that's not going to be possible."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm very observing Draco, even if you're not. You were practically ready to go sit on her lap like a little trained dog." She was smiling amusedly and evilly and looking pleased with herself. That just managed to irritate me more.

"Get out! And don't expect me to be nice the next time you're here."

"Who says I'm coming back?" she snapped. "There's plenty of boys like you around the castle, Draco Malfoy. Don't think so much of yourself, it makes you look bad." She finished in a matter-of-factly way and disappeared through the door.

My first day at Hogwarts was going down the hill and I didn't want any more of it. Decidedly I went to take a shower and get ready for bed. Tomorrow was another day and I could work out something then. In the meantime I was very much in need of sleep.

As I started slipping into unconsciousness I had a few last sort of coherent thoughts. I wasn't too relieved to find that all of them were of Clare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli had been quite nice on my first night at Hogwarts. He had, for a lack of a better word, _saved_ me from Draco and then made sure I got to the Gryffindor Tower safe and sound. Ginny had taken it from there.

I woke up this morning eager to find out how Hogwarts was really like and at breakfast they handed us our class schedules. I had previously chosen my classes the same day I'd come to sign up at Hogwarts and I was comparing my classes with Ginny when Luna came up to us.

"Hello" she said in her usual dreamy and cheery voice. "What classes have you got?"

I looked at my paper and started reading them aloud. "Advanced Potions 6, History of Magic 6, Defense Against the Dark Arts 6, Astrology- "

"Wait, wait, wait" Ginny interrupted. "Those are all sixth year courses. We're in fifth year. Are you sure you've got the right schedule?"

"Yes it does say Clare Edwards" I said laughing a little. "The reason I have those classes is because at my old school we could take advanced courses if we were good enough so when I got here I'd already taken the material they were giving for fifth year. Not in all subjects of course but in some." I felt a little embarrassed but proud at the same time.

"That's nice" Luna said. "Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw then." She gave me an encouraging smile.

"No I don't think so. I'm just smart, not wise. But thank you" I said, returning her smile.

"Who knows? Maybe you could've made a pretty good Ravenclaw" Ginny noted with a shrug. "It's pretty wicked though. Which ones will you be taking with us then?" Ginny asked. They were being pretty supportive and I was thankful to them for that. If they'd been other people maybe they would've been jealous or competitive like back at Salem.

"Well those would be…Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Muggle Studies."

"Well at least we'll be taking those together. Those are the only classes I have with Gryffindor" Luna commented.

A couple of minutes later I was heading to Enchantments, my first class. I didn't want to be late so I went out ahead of time only to find that, when I went inside the classroom, there was already someone there.

"Well hello there" he said from across the room.

"Okay…?" I muttered to myself. "Hello Eli" I replied indifferently. He walked in my general direction and sat on a desk table near me.

"What're you doing here?" he asked furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"I'm here for class of course."

"But you're a fifth year."

"Long story short, I took advanced classes back at Salem so I get to take sixth year classes here."

His brows shot up and he smirked sarcastically. "Hmph, pretty _and_ smart." The he squinted ever so slightly and added in almost a whisper "I like that."

I couldn't hold a giggle and said, "Is that how you get all your girls?"

"Not all of them" he replied smugly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"A-ah! I'm no Draco alright?"

I laughed and replied, "Definitely not."

We heard the bell ring and lot of students started coming inside in two's and three's. I settled for a double desk near the middle of the classroom and wasn't surprised to find Eli sitting next to me.

"What about Adam?" I asked.

"Oh he'll be alright. He's a fifth year too remember? He's taking Transfiguration with Luna right now."

"Oh then he's definitely okay" I said, making both us laugh.

A couple of weeks later I received a letter from my mother telling me that they had found a house and had moved in. She also informed me that I would have the chance to get my room ready and be properly settled during my Christmas vacation.

"So you're moving out?"

I turned around to find Eli had been reading the letter from behind me. He looked…disappointed.

"Yes. They actually moved out already."

"Oh" he said flatly. "That's really unfortunate. It would've been interesting to have you for Christmas."

"You think so?" I asked suggestively.

"I know so" he said moving closer.

I instinctively took a step back.

"It's getting annoying you know?"

"What is?" I asked.

"The same routine. You inch closer, I take the offered step and you just step back."

"Oh. _That_." I thought for a minute and said, "I guess I'm just not so sure about you."

He scoffed and said, "Too much for you Edwards?"

"Not at all Goldsworthy. Now please remember your place." I looked around the courtyard.

"You wouldn't want to be seen with me?" He sounded scared of me saying no but he hid it quickly with his sarcastic humor in the end.

"No don't be ridiculous. If that were it I wouldn't be here would I?" I replied smartly.

"True."

I set the letter aside and watched Hermione walk our way. She stopped right in front of Eli who was lying on the grass propped on his elbows next to me.

"Hello" she said cheerfully.

"Hi" we both answered.

"Clare can I borrow Eli for a minute? Mrs. Sprout wants some help back at the greenhouse and she told me to round up a few boys."

"Sure" I answered.

"Does my opinion count here?" Eli protested with mock indignation.

"Not really. Besides, you might get some House Points however much I might dislike it" I told him trying to be reassuring.

"Sure, teacher's pet."

"Thanks Clare. I'll have him back in a bit." She waited for Eli to get up and started walking in the direction of the greenhouse. Eli turned back and leaned down to give me a kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Being a teacher's pet is pretty sexy you know?" then he winked at me and jogged to catch up with Hermione. When he was at her side, she put her arm through his and looked back at me with a air superiority.

I watched them go and couldn't help but think that maybe letting Eli get close was a bad idea. I wasn't one to compete especially if the competition was a girl like Hermione Granger. I wasn't so drawn to him that it bothered me too much letting go and, if Hermione was crushing on Eli, she could have every bit of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had decided to redeem myself. I wanted to win Clare and my usual bad boy approach was definitely not working. I admitted I had been rude and too rough while she was entirely different from the somewhat more…willing girls, if you will, that crowded up the school. I was looking for her and finally found her sitting alone in the grass in the courtyard.

"Clare!"

She looked up from her journal and searched around with her eyes to find who had called. I stepped out from the archway and jogged toward her. When she saw me she rolled her eyes and went back to writing.

"What do _you_ want?" she said coldly as I sat down beside her.

I thought for a minute before answering "To apologize."

"Is that so?" she asked incredulous and distrusting.

"Yes. I know I've been rude and pretty much a jerk to you and I really am sorry. It's not the way I want you to see me and I wish you would like me a little more or at least find me…bearable. I feel more than a little shocked myself that I'm actually doing this but I really do mean it." I looked at her trying to find some sort of softness in her eyes or a sign that she might've been thinking about it but she was unreadable. "Clare…please. Would you give me another chance?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I couldn't believe Draco was actually apologizing and what was even more shocking was the fact that he really seemed to mean it. I wasn't sure whether I would regret it or if my feelings would change but…

"Okay. Just don't go making the same mistakes. Otherwise…I don't think I would let it pass."

His smile spread across his face and he was happier than I had ever seen him. I didn't think it could mean so much to him. He looked at me for an entire minute, a new sweetness in his eyes.

"Thank you Clare" he finally said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" I replied honestly.

"I'm glad you think that way." He spoke so low I thought he may have been saying it to himself but I didn't ask. I felt his hand close around mine and, as if things weren't already so confusing, I gave it a squeezed and rested my head on his shoulder absentmindedly. Nothing happened and I didn't expect it to. He was definitely not the most trustworthy person I knew but his new side warmed me.

"What made you change overnight?" I asked.

He looked at me and then away. "It took a very stubborn pretty girl."

* * *

**A/N:: Please REVIEW and don't just favorite or alert. Reviews make my day and I'd really appreciate it if you would all tell what you think of my work. Make a well rounded review PLEASE. Love to all and...**

**Happy Holidays! *cue the jingle bells song* ;D**


	10. Battlefield

**Disclaimer:: I no own Degrassi or Harry Potter. *weep***

**A/N: Forgive me if this goes much too fast or the events seem overwhelmingly OOC. I really try my best.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Battlefield**

When I had managed to get out of Hermione's reach I hurried back to where I had left Clare. When I was close enough to see her though, I had a little surprise waiting for me.

Draco Malfoy was sitting right beside her and she seemed to be laughing at something he'd said. To top it all off, when . I took a better look, I saw that he was holding her hand. I didn't want to screw things up by acting jealous when I had no right to so I just took a breath and kept my cool as I walked to them.

"I see you have company!" I said to Clare.

Instead of her little voice, it was Draco's who answered.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he teased.

"Sure. Mind if I join?" I didn't wait for an answer and sat right smack in the middle of them causing them to have to let go of each other and move over. I gave Draco a goofy grin and turned to Clare. "I almost lost my arm to a carnivorous plant. Would you help me out here? I really suck at healing to be honest." I pulled up my left sweater sleeve to reveal the blood stained white sleeve of my button down shirt. She gasped and gently reached to pull up the stained fabric.

Her slight touch sent pleasant chills up my arm.

"Eli!" her eyes widened and she started to get up quickly without letting go of my arm.

I had a pretty gruesome gash in my forearm which hurt awfully. I figured it'd be smarter, or more beneficial to my personal gain anyway, if I waited a bit and went to Clare before Madame Pomfrey. It absolutely paid off. Even if I had to strain a lot not to contort my face in pain.

"Come on we have to get you to Madame Pomfrey!" She urged me to get up. Of course, I had to play the more macho part before giving in.

"It's really not that bad Clare. Calm down." It was really starting to drive me crazy though and I slowly started to try and get up so as not to make any sudden movements that might make it worse.

"Eli Goldsworthy get your ass up now!" she yelled furiously.

"I love it when you talk like that!" I laughed.

"Don't mind him Clare. He's probably too much of an idiot to realize he might actually lose it if he doesn't hurry up" Draco offered.

"See? Even he knows it! Come on Eli" Clare said. She actually looked scared now. But the fact that she listened to him really ticked me off. Fully up now, I had to resist the desire to step on him like the bug he was.

"You know you wish it were you Malfoy. Don't deny it." I flashed him a mischievous grin before finally allowing Clare to drag me to the infirmary.

"Do you two always have to get into an argument?" she fumed.

"Yeah, I guess so. You should see how fun it is though." I gave her a smile but the only thing visible in her face was concern. It meant she actually cared about me and that was all the consolation I needed.

She let go of my hand as she said, "I'm afraid I might break it or something. Just hold it to your chest like if you had a cast or something."

I pulled my arm up against my chest and took her hand with my uninjured one.

"You didn't have to come with me you know?" I said. Inside though, I was actually thinking _Of course you did. That was the whole point really._

We remained quiet the rest of the way while I held her hand for comfort. When we reached the infirmary she told me to sit in one of the beds while she went to get the old woman. Madame Pomfrey came fussing about Professor Sprout's clumsiness with students as I tried to tell her that I'd gotten my injury all alone. She ignored me of course and got to work.

If I had thought that the wound was awfully painful then I had been proved wrong. Apparently the plant had a certain kind of poison which couldn't be taken out magically. Madame Pomfrey had to do it manually and it hurt like hell. Clare just sat next to me looking worried. I couldn't believe a girl like her would actually care about someone like me. Or at least, I hoped I wasn't mistaken.

"Does it hurt still?" she said.

"A bit yes." I made a show of rearranging my arm as Madame Pomfrey poured something inside the wound. "Ouch!" I looked at the woman wildly. "I thought you said it wouldn't sting!"

"I said no such thing Mr. Goldsworthy. I believe I mentioned that it was to ease the pain and keep it from bleeding. Maybe if you paid attention more often you wouldn't even be here." She poured a few more drops. "There now, how's that?"

"'Tis alright," I said. It did take away the pain a little.

"Good now hold still. I need to stitch and bandage it. That blasted plant repels any kind of magic until the wound is healed. It's old fashioned stitching for you boy. I'll be right back."

When she was gone Clare moved from her chair and onto the edge of my bed.

"Thanks," I said.

"You know you should have come here first thing Eli. Must you insist on making me worried?"

"It got you to come with me right? So I guess a few extra minutes of searing pain didn't quite bother me so much." Despite everything, I couldn't retain a smile.

"You're out of your mind, did you know?"

"Of course. And I get to thank _you_ for that." I stared at her, into her eyes. They were piercing and earnest. I loved it. I glanced at her lips and tried my best to fight the urge…she was so close…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I was lost in them. If he leaned in…just a few inches…

"I…"

The doors flew open.

"Eli!"

Hermione Granger came running towards us.

_Well hell._

He didn't turn around. Instead, and now quite unexpectedly, he closed the distance and crashed his lips against mine. He put his good hand delicately under my chin and pulled me closer. Before my eyes fluttered closed, I caught a glimpse of Hermione with a stricken expression, frozen halfway through the infirmary. I was surprised at how it made me enjoy the moment all the more.

He slowly moved his lips against mine and I followed. Once. Twice. Then he let go.

I opened my eyes slowly and he caressed my cheek with his thumb before putting his hand down. He turned his head but not before I saw his face clearly. He was smiling wide.

"Hello Mione."

Her face went dark, menacing.

"My apologies Elijah. I didn't know you had run off to find yourself some… _cheap_ company," she huffed. "Anyway", she went on, "I'll let Professor Sprout know you're alright." She gave me a murderous look. "Obviously," she snapped. Then she turned around stormed out of the room.

"Well _she's_ real peachy isn't she." I said. He laughed lightly.

"I guess she can't stand I've paid attention to someone else over her, yet again."

"For how long has this been going on?" I didn't want to find myself dealing with a capable, psychopathic ex.

"Just since last year. She was with the Weasley boy but he took a liking to Parvati Patil. She didn't handle that well."

"I can see that," I laughed.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey came out of her office carrying some utensils.

"Well I hope you've had enough chit chat because I'm afraid you won't be able to talk for a couple of minutes."

"Why?" he asked with a fearful look.

"You'll find out in a minute. Lay down." To me she said, "be a good girl and give him a pillow. He'll need something to bite."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was looking for Blaise when I found her. She was sitting on a window sill with her arms tightly crossed and she was furious. Or maybe that last was an understatement.

"What're you looking at Malfoy?" she snapped at me.

"Granger?"

"No! The Queen of England!"

"Look who got some humor," I chuckled.

"Oh sure. Now why don't you go find someone else to bother? I haven't the patience to deal with you."

I snorted. "I can see that."

"Oh get lost!"

She hadn't so much as glanced at me for a fraction of a second.

"You know…if I'm not mistaken as to what your problem is, then I think I might be able to help you."

"Oh really? Does that mean you're considering suicide?" she replied coldly.

"Ouch Granger! I didn't know you hated me so much."

"Well now you do." She stood up and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. That didn't make her very happy.

"Let go of me or I'll scream!" she yelled.

"You might want to listen closely" I said before pulling her close and holding her chin so she didn't turn her head. "I have a… proposition."

"I'm not interested," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I think you might be Granger," I said in a low raspy voice.

"You know I think there are more than a few girls who might agree willingly to this Malfoy but I'm not one of them."

"You want Goldsworthy," I said simply and waited for her response. She came to look frightening after a minute but finally, she answered.

"What's that have to do with you?"

"I want Edwards."

"The pure looking slut? Why would you want _her_?" she looked outraged.

"Are you offering yourself to take her place?" I asked mockingly.

"You dirty little-"

When she opened her mouth I thought she might start kissing back but I was smart enough to anticipate the bite and I pulled back.

"Just keep Goldsworthy distracted. Get him alone, plan it out carefully. Let me know too. I'll make sure Clare sees it. After that, you'll have a clear road and I a lady to comfort." I let go of her completely and took a step back. She looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Alright, just one last thing."

When she took a step closer I thought I was getting my nose punched inside my brain. However, she surprised me by doing something entirely different.

Her kiss was hungry and lustful and I didn't hesitate to return it. Her hands were under my shirt and my body pressing hers against the wall before we broke apart. I gave her one last quick rough kiss before walking away.

"Malfoy!"

I turned around to find her right behind me. She clutched my belt with two fingers and pulled me closer.

"Didn't get enough Granger?" I teased.

"I guess I have to give you some credit." She laughed in a very low sexy way and whispered into my ear, "You're good."

I ran my fingers up her spine making her shiver. "You too Granger. Not bad at all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a couple of weeks my arm healed completely and I was relieved to say that everything with Clare was going greatly. We were nothing officially but I guessed she liked things casually since she hadn't protested.

I was supposed to meet her after breakfast to go to Enchantments but I didn't get even a glimpse of her as I watched the Gryffindor table grow emptier.

I'd been standing by the door for several minutes until I was resigned to just go ahead by myself when Hermione came up to me.

"Hello."

"Hello Hermione."

She appeared to be struggling with words until she finally said, "I think there's something you should know…" she said trailing off as if for dramatic effect.

"Well?" I urged impatiently.

"I'm not so sure that Clare is just as pure white as she appears to be."

"Nobody is Hermione. Now if you don't mind, I have a class to get to."

"You know what I mean. And if you need confirmation you can, by all means, ask Malfoy."

"Malfoy? I thought you hate his entrails after he ruined your chances with Zabini," I chuckled.

"It's beside the point. I haven't talked to him in any case. But I did see him very cozy with your little girlfriend." Venom, poisonous malice dripped off her every word.

"She's not," I replied through clenched teeth.

To my surprise, she laughed, a stereotyped witch's cackle. "Oh then I'd say you're doubly a fool. She's free to do as she pleases and you don't even get to be angry about it." She laughed her hideous laugh once more and walked away. "Good luck Goldsworthy!" she added without turning.

I heard the gong of the clock. The hall was empty except for a few students hurrying into their classrooms.

"Shit! I'm late."

I set off running to Enchantments class.

When I got there I was lucky enough to find that Flitwick hadn't arrived yet.

Clare was already there…

…sitting next to Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was utterly starved! I had skipped breakfast because I had an unfinished assignment and when I was on my way to meet Eli, Draco caught up with me first.

The door opened and two more students came in.

One of them was Eli.

"Oh no…"

"What is it Clare?" asked Draco.

"It's just…" I didn't even know what to say. I didn't regret being there with Draco but it still hurt seeing Eli looking at me that way.

He hated me…

Draco saw him sit with Blaise and chuckled.

"You know this isn't a joke Draco."

"Do you want me to trade seats?" he asked mockingly.

"Would you?" I doubted it but I still hoped.

"Of course not." He kissed my cheek and turned his attention to the little man climbing up the stool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wasn't interested in old Flitwick the least bit. I'd already read most of the book and was able to perform plenty of enchantments without his teachings. Clare, though, hung on his every word and scribbled furiously on her notebook the whole time.

I hadn't known she was supposed to meet Eli after breakfast but thanks to Hermione I had been warned. I was just about sure that she'd taken the opportunity to try to score some with the guy. I hardly believed he paid her much attention. He just as, or even more so, determined to get Clare at all costs and he probably wasn't about to be ruining his chances so easily. That just made my job, and Granger's, all the harder.

I looked at Clare, really looked at her, and noticed that the furrow on her brow wasn't because of her deep concentration on the class or Flitwick. I could easily guess hurting Eli bothered her.

I stretched out my hand and rubbed her back softly to try to get her attention. She snapped her head up as if she'd been awakened from a trance. The effect he had on her… it was maddening!

"Stop," she pleaded. I retrieved my hand and set both of them on top of the desk. I stared forward not to have to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, stubbornly.

She put her hand on my arm and I looked at her. She smiled warmly. "It's okay. I'm just not-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Edwards, you can go about ogling each other during recess but not in my class. Now Miss Edwards, if you will, perform the Enchantment I've just demonstrated."

Clare of course, did the exercise perfectly and Flitwick moved on. She looked at me with a severely sad expression and once more lost herself in Flitwick's rant. I sneaked a glance at Eli and, sure enough, he was furious even if he had an expression that betrayed no emotion. However, his eyes looked murderous and I was afraid.

Eli Goldsworthy would have my head soon enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I looked to my right and caught Blaise shifting his eyes between me and Draco.

"Pick a side Blaise. This is war."

* * *

**Review will you? They truly make my day :)**

**~Slytherinian**


	11. All for One and None for All

**A/N:: My apologies about Hermione's outrageously OOC personality but I need her like that for the story. Can't you just settle for the fact that the rest have stayed in character? Don't bombard me with complaints about something I know to be necessary. I was going to go for Celi being the bad one but it really didn't cut it, believe you me. Hermione though, her twisted side I did want to play with and I found it fit perfectly. It would only make more sense. It is a fan-fiction after all, is it not? ;)**

**A/N:: Pardon the lengthy chapter, yet again, but I really had to squeeze in several things in one because I need to finish. It's taken me much too long to write this and I already have the chapters planed. In case you're wondering, it'll be fourteen or fifteen chapters long. A few characters you like might come out and say hello too. ;)**

**Chapter 11: All for One and None for All**

After class, seeing as Clare was not going to be accompanying me, I stuck to Blaise and his easy chatter. It was after all, how simple Hogwarts' students went about.

"I expect you made a decision," I reminded him.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"And…?" I pushed.

"Since I really have nothing to do with the matter, I'll stand clear. It's not my battle and honestly I rather not interfere. Having either of you wanting my head is just not convenient" he said reasonably.

"You're right. If he thinks otherwise though, don't flip it on me."

"Sure."

We went to Divination next, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Every class Clare had with us burned a hole in my skull. I couldn't help but to steal glances at her every time my unconscious mind begged for the sight of her. Each time harder to look at, I saw the regret and displeasure that lingered on her every feature. Was it because she wished to be with me? Or maybe she just pitied me for being so pathetically drawn to her.

By the time lunchtime came I had resolved to talk to her. My anger wasn't because she hadn't met me, but because the reason had been that she had preferred to go along with Malfoy.

"I'll catch up with you at the table Blaise," I said absentmindedly.

"Sure."

I stood in the entrance outside the Great Hall waiting for her for the second time that day. When I finally saw her, I was glad to see that instead of Malfoy, Adam was at her side. I'd have to thank him later.

She ran to me before I could speak and threw her arms around my neck in a hug. Adam gave us a look and shook his head with a look of mock horror on his face. "Good luck man," he said before going inside with the rest of the students.

She released me until only her hands were on my shoulders and started apologizing unintelligibly . All I managed to catch was Draco's name.

"Why were you with him?" I nearly yelled, unable to contain my anger.

"I have a right! I merely wanted to apologize for having left you waiting." She took a step back and glared at me. "You do not own me Eli."

"I'd like to," I said softly. "Not like that!" I added quickly before she could misunderstand. "I meant-"

"Clare!"

We both turned to see Draco walking in our direction. She turned back at me glaring.

"Coming!" She said it while looking at me but I knew she meant him. She was choosing him over me again. "I thought he was the wrong one, the bad guy." She paused and looked me up and down before adding with finality, "Clearly there's not much different except that you think you're the higher power. It just shows the opposite."

Seeing her walk away from me was painful, even maddening. I looked at them as Draco draped his arm across her shoulders and they went inside. I couldn't bear to see his face, I might do something crazy. So I just left. Roaming the halls of the castle with just the monsters in my head for comfort was better than having to stand the sight of either of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We walked in and Draco gave me a peck on the cheek before heading towards his table. I searched the Gryffindor table with my eyes trying to spot Ginny. I caught her eye and she beckoned me so I went to sit by her. The good friend that she was, she noted my discomfort immediately.

"What happened?"

"I was supposed to meet him and Malfoy caught up with me and I couldn't so he got mad and he-!" He what? "I-I…I didn't give him a chance to talk!" I gasped. "It's all a mess and I don't even know whose fault it is because I don't know what he wanted to say and…" I covered my face with my hands shaking my head and let everything sink in trying to get myself straight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked for several minutes before going inside an empty classroom in the unused are of the school and sitting on a desk table. I tried to no avail to figure out a way to get her to talk to me, give me a chance. If she had been able to let Malfoy get close to her, give him a chance, there must certainly be a shot for me too.

I pondered hardly on the subject and the only thing that came to mind was to get her alone, to render him unable to get to her for a while. I needed her to listen.

I heard the door open and my head snapped up hoping it would be Clare. I was instantly disappointed to see that, instead of Clare's short copper curly hair and blue eyes there was only Hermione's long light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm sure you're more than glad things are a mess," I said coldly tearing my eyes off her face.

"I won't lie. Things are in my favor, but… you're hurt. I didn't want that. I don't. I just wanted a shot, with no one to compete against for your affections." With every word she moved closer to where I was. "I'm sorry."

"Oh are you really?" I laughed bitterly. "I don't think you mean that. You love things just the way they are Granger."

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head to look at her. She looked calm but a hint of desire lurked in her eyes. I raised my hands and rested them on either side of her hips tentatively. Even with me sitting down I was at her eye level.

I furrowed my brow, maybe at an attempt of scolding myself and leaned in crashing my lips against hers. I heard and felt her sigh in relief or pleasure or for some entirely different reason and pictured Clare's face. I remembered her lips, gentle unlike Hermione's demanding and urgent movements. I tried to imagine it was Clare with me and not this girl I was using in a desperate need to forget.

Never opening my eyes I moved my hands up to her waist and couldn't contain myself before the picture of Clare's full body replaced the reality of Hermione's small waist. I was obsessed and angry. I wanted a release, of every thought that crowded my pained mind. So I put myself into the kiss. Our lips turned hungry and I licked her lower lip before exploring the insides of her mouth. She was passionate and I was too, but not for her.

Hermione moaned and took a step closer, pressing herself between my parted legs. That's when I pulled away, unable to go further.

I looked at her and saw her broken expression. I felt sorry but for no more than a minute.

Then I heard a gasp, or a sob maybe, and turned my head quickly in the direction of the door.

Clare was standing there, in the half closed door, shaking her head with her right hand pressed to her mouth.

"Clare!" I gasped. But she had already run off by the time I reacted.

I stood up and brushed past Hermione making her stumble in my desperate urgency to find Clare, to apologize. She grabbed onto my arm.

"Eli, please!" the girl sobbed.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I jerked my arm out of her grasp and ran out the door.

"CLARE!" I bellowed desperately. I was searching for her through the corridors, following the echoing sound of her footsteps.

I finally found her as she stopped in the middle of an empty corridor and fell to her knees crying. I approached her slowly.

"Go away Eli!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

"Clare, listen to me! I-" I started.

"I don't want anything to do with you," she said darkly. "I want you out of my sight and out of my life." Probably sensing that I was still there she yelled, "Go!" before breaking into heartbreaking sobs and painful cries.

I ran. I ran until I couldn't hear her anymore, until I didn't know where I was. Then I let out a blood curling scream of agony and anger and pain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'd been crying for hours, I wasn't aware how many, when an unusual person came and sat beside me.

"I won't ask what's wrong because I know it must've been one of them," he said. "I also won't try to make you get up and tell you it'll be alright because that would be a lie and it's just not how it works." He paused, maybe hoping that I would say something but I couldn't even speak or think coherently, so he went on. "However, I can listen, and I'll be waiting right here until you feel well enough to go somewhere a bit more comforting than uh… a quite dusty corridor."

I heard a humorless laugh come out of my mouth but I didn't realize it'd been me until I felt the sore pain in my throat. I looked up and looked out the window to my left where he sat. It had grown dark.

"Everyone's worried you know?" he said. "You never miss a class and all the professors noticed you weren't there. Your friends Ginny and Luna were asking about you too."

I thought about it. I was done with Eli that much I knew. I didn't want to talk about it, not with him, but I wanted to go somewhere. I needed some time alone.

"Get me out of here Blaise," I begged. I didn't think I would be able to stand up straight let alone walk by myself.

He walked up in front of me and offered one hand while putting the other securely under my arm and managed to help me stand. I leaned against him and cried some more, not caring that I must've been soaking his shirt with snot and tears. He just put his arms around me while he waited for me to stop. His closeness was comforting, and the strength of his arms and chest reassuring. When I did stop, he handed me a tissue.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked softly.

I nodded making my head hurt. "I think so."

A while later, I was in the prefect's lounge- which Blaise had a right to for being one- resting on a long comfortable couch with some sort of sweet tea kind of drink. Blaise had gone out saying he'd be back and when the door opened I saw him come in followed by Adam.

"I figured he'd be better company than I" he shot me a warm smile. Something I very much needed. Then he turned to Adam and said, "Just come find me in my room if you need anything. I'll see you later." With that he left and closed the door. Adam walked closer and sat in the arm chair in front of me resting his elbows on his knees.

"So what's the problem? It takes some to fire up Blaise's whole gentleman chivalry thing."

"He's a good guy," I said simply.

"Was it Eli or Draco? I know they've been on your case since before school. Draco's a genius schemer but I guess he's really honestly drawn to you. As for Eli well…" He looked at his laced fingers and back at me. "He does care about you Clare," he said. I was about to reply but he shook his head at me. "Now listen, I don't know what he did but I'm sure he's regretting it right now. I haven't seen him or talked to him if you think he asked me to tell you any of this. I just know he didn't mean to harm you. If it was Draco though… I have no bloody idea what's really going on with him but believe you me, he wants you desperately." He looked up at me and gave me an amused smile. "You've got them running around like mad men Clare. It's really funny to watch them sometimes," he chuckled and I tried to smile with not much luck.

"He kissed her. Though that's probably just an understatement," I finally said. Talking to Adam was helping and I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Who kissed who?" he asked confused.

"Eli. He kissed Hermione and… it looked like more than kissing would've happened." I couldn't hold the tears that started coming but I carried on needing to talk to someone. "He looked so fierce and…willing." My voice started breaking but I gulped and continued. "She was all over him of course. She's not as good as they say. You should see her whenever she's near him. She looks like a wild animal out to hunt."

To my astonishment he laughed.

"I'm sorry but really Clare, she looks like that all the time. I personally think being so stiff about school has really messed with her badly."

"I haven't been here that long so I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Yeah I guess. Did anything happen between Eli and you before that though? I never saw him come in after I left you guys outside the Great Hall and you came in with Malfoy."

"Honestly? I don't even know what happened. It's all just tons of misunderstandings really. I found them when I was looking for him to try and talk. Apologize or whatever. Obviously he past that."

"Hmph…" He stared at the floor. "Do you want me to go get him?" he asked doubtfully.

"No. I don't want anything to do with him. Never. I shouldn't even have k- … Oh never mind."

"I know about the little bathroom thing at his house," he commented rather amusedly.

"Oh…"

"He was ecstatic to say the least. He's been talking about you ever since he met you!" he laughed.

"No. No I don't want to speak to him again. It was a misunderstanding Adam! What if we make our relationship official and have a squabble? Will he go have sex with Pansy Parkinson? Because I really don't want to find out."

"It's up to you."

"As long as I get to keep you as a friend, I'm good for now."

He smiled and rubbed my arm. "Deal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay so I know things didn't work out for you but really, I bet you could get a way better idiot than him."

"Yes of course. You're not the first to say so though Harry had different reasons for it."

"Anyway I've to go. Our deal's done by the way. It's not my fault what happened there."

"Hmph. Right."

I watched Hermione walk away slightly pleased that Eli hadn't gone for her. I knew he wouldn't. He was much too infatuated with Clare, just as I was. I only had Potions left and that class I took with Clare and Eli. I couldn't wait to see how things turned out.

I walked inside the classroom and went to sit by Clare who was alone at a desk. She looked distracted and lifeless. I hated seeing her like that. She looked up at me with a vacant expression when I sat down and she murmured a flat "Hello".

"Hello."

She went back to stare blankly at her hands laid limply on the work table.

"Why are you here? You look like you should be in your room mourning or something."

"I missed all my afternoon classes yesterday," she said in that same tone without looking at me.

"By the looks of it I think you'll be absent today too."

"I'm not going to leave."

"Your mind will. But don't worry, I'll give you whatever you miss today if you want me to."

"Mhm."

That wretched bastard had really done it. She was practically unconscious! I'd been waiting for the moment of joy and triumph to come when I drove Eli away but it never came. Seeing Clare so broken and fragile only brought guilt to me. I was being eaten alive by it for having asked Hermione to do something like that.

I looked over to where Goldsworthy might be sitting and saw his jaw clenched tightly, his brow furrowed and his eyes set in some kind of deep concentration while he stared blankly at the board.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I lost her. I was sure of it. It had been entirely my fault and now there was no doubt about it. Draco was free to take her. He would comfort her, help her, be there for her. I would just end up as the bad and it was absolutely inevitable.

Fully aware that the class was in session, I gathered my things and stood up, not caring that Snape was threatening me and wound up taking points from Slytherin. Detention and House Points just didn't matter at all if they ever did. I didn't know where I was going, just wandered aimlessly through the castle. After a while, I just decided to go to my room even if that wasn't private enough.

I went straight to my bed and lied down drifting to sleep. I woke up a few minutes later when I heard a rustling near the window. I looked only to see two owls chasing each other in the air.

On my way back to my bed I stepped on a piece of paper and picked it up. It was a letter, but the envelope didn't have a name on it. It was already open so I figured no one would know if I read it

_I haven't received any news as to how your recruiting has been turning out. I expect at least a list of tentative names by the end of the week. There's also an interesting bit of news, or rather and idea, that I wish to share with you before making it all official. I await your reply._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I went inside the bedroom thinking about the Quidditch match next week when I saw Goldsworthy leaning against my bed frame holding an envelope I recognized too well.

"Why do you have that?" He must've read it. He knew.

"I was just wondering… What kind of recruiting exactly is it you're supposed to be doing? I'm pretty sure it's not a new coming Quidditch team," he said sarcastically.

"It's none of your business Goldsworthy now give it to me."

"Why should I? It doesn't have your name on it. It haves your father's. It'd be a real pity if he'd have to visit his little friends in Azkaban again. And poor little Draco, all alone, fatherless." He was smiling and it was the kind I knew well. I'd only seen it in Bellatrix's face so many times.

I panicked.

The green sparks flew from my wand before I had enough time to realize what I'd done and the next thing I saw was Eli's body with gaping wounds all over. He was bleeding profusely and I remember when I'd been attacked by that same spell.

"What the hell did you do?"

I turned around to see Adam running towards Eli's unconscious body. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. Snape would know. He could heal him.

Thirty minutes later Snape was in our bedroom kneeling beside Eli. Adam was glaring daggers at me as he waited for Eli's wounds to finish healing.

"You're a lousy insignificant rat Draco Malfoy."

I couldn't talk back. He was right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I heard him before I saw him.

"Clare!" he yelled. He was running out of a dark corridor in my direction. He seemed altered, worried.

"What? Adam, are you okay?"

"Eli! He-"

"Oh no, I don't want to hear a word!" I turned around to keep walking but he grabbed my arm.

"Malfoy cursed him and he was hurt! Snape managed to fix him up and everything but… he's asking about you."

"If there's nothing wrong with him anymore then there's no need for me to go to him."

"Maybe you could talk. I… He looks terrible Clare. Please."

"I'm sorry Adam. You go comfort him. I don't have any pity left for him. I used it all on myself and I'm done with it. I'm done with him." Before I left I added, " You can give Malfoy a message from me though. Tell him thank you."

"Why would you thank him?" he exclaimed with exhasperation.

"For letting me know they're exactly the same. They're perfect for eachother."

I didn't want to listen to anything else. About Eli, about Draco. All I could be sure of about them was that every person who ever said anything to me about both had been right. Eli was a heartbreaker, and Draco was just like father.

**Two months later**

"Hi" he said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I replied. I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Clare?"

"Yes?"

"Well you know the Yule Ball is in three weeks and… well I'd hate it if someone got ahead of me so… Would you be my date?"

Despite our two month relationship he seemed shy still at times and his hesitation just made him seem even sweeter. I smiled.

"I'd like that Blaise."

He grinned and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Things were just fine.

* * *

**THE END**

**Nawh I'm just kidding. You may proceed to review and explain the many ways in which you would prefer to murder me for both the insanely long chapter and it's ending. Remember that, if you read me, I will love you :) **

**P.S.: I might be leaving you with this for a while, yet another reason for the lengthy chapter, because school starts up for me next week (I hate these puertorricans I was born with for their ridiculous celebrations) and I have novels and Algelbra to fuss over. Sorry.**


	12. The Stone

**A/N:: Will you still love me after this? Yes, I believe so. It's gonna get rough but I promise you some unexpected things for and from each of Claire's suitors. Wait and see. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Stone**

"Clare, are you alright?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm fine."

"You've been frowning and completely off since that letter arrived this morning. What'd it say?"

Before I had the chance to respond, Luna spoke for me.

"You don't know what it means, do you? I would be confused too if I couldn't figure something out."

"It just says that they settled in well at our new house and that they want me to come over because they need to discuss something with me. Apparently we're going to have visitors."

Ginny suddenly looked at me and put on an oh-please-Clare face. "That's what you're worried about?"

"My parents are never so mysterious. They always tell me everything, the whole story."

"I would just do what they say. Having visitors can be fun!" Luna said with her easy, relaxed tone.

"I suppose I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

With that I put aside the bad feeling I was getting from the letter and moved on to other things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm done"

"With what? Astronomy homework?"

We were sitting outside in the school grounds, near the lake. We were supposedly finishing our assignments but my thoughts couldn't be further from school work.

"No Adam. I mean I'm done with being an idiot. I'm tired of moping around and feeling weak."

"Eli did you get hit by a bludger? What the hell are you talking about? You can be an asshole at times, yes, but not an idiot."

"I need to find a way to become stronger. I need to be strong enough to forget and move on. I can't be so weak."

"Eli you've gone mad. You sound like a loon and we all know that's not good business."

"Adam just shut up. I need help, but not that kind of help. Its just that… Clare's taken too mmuch from me and I need to get some of it back. I used to be good with girls, a great young wizard. I dare say I could've been called brilliant with all the things I was capable of. Now I'm just like that old spider the caretaker had. I'm angry and mean but uncapable of anything worthwhile."

"What exactly do you want Eli? You don't sound like yourself."

"Forget who I was Adam. I know what I'm gonna do."

Adam put his book down on his lap and looked at me with a concerned expression. "And what exactly would that be now?"

"I'm going to brcome a Death Eater."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally.

_Draco,_

_I am very pleased to know that you have been taking your job more seriousy than you ever have. I admit that I was surprised at first. It's a rather unconventional idea, but effective nevertheless. This kind of bond is what helped strengthen our race in the past. What does intrigue me is the real reason behind your choice for I imagine there must be more to it. Nevertheless, I am glad you thought of it. I expect the letter for the school to arrive later today. Then you will come home in order to go through with everything as planned._

_P.S.: I await your list of new recruits._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I had probably read the letter twenty times already and I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my father had gone along with my idea. It seemed like what I had requested only for personal gain had also helped me get my father off my back for a while. It was more than I had expected.

I was sitting on the windowseat next to my bed and looked at the Quidditch field through the window. I couldn't help the thought that popped into my head. It could've all been so easy if my father had never become a Death Eater. But he had, and my life was completely full of crap because of it.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Draco?"

It was Celi.

"Go away! I'm tired of you."

"Do you really have to be such a prick? Ugh! Just open the door. I've got something Proffessor McGonagall."

I sighed and went to open the door.

The only thing I had time to see was something brown and cream colored jumping at me. The next thing I knew Celi was kissing me while I struggled for a moment trying to get her off.

"Get out!"

She stood in front of me glaring at me with eyes like a basilisk's, full of deadly intention. He only reacion to what I had just said was to raise a perfectly shaped brow.

"I thought I'd told you to stay away", I said as I moved closer to her. I felt her tention, her anxiousness for me to touch her, so I did.

I took one swift and final step that brought our chests only an inch apart, and with that same fluidity I put my hand around her neck. She closed her eyes, believing that I was just going to caress her. Instead, I squeezed lightly but enough for her to get the hint. At that moment her eyes flew open wide and I relished the panick I could easily sense oozing from her now.

She grabbed my arm with both her hands and tried to pull it away from her. I held my grip on her throat for a moment longer before letting her go.

"Draco!", she gasped. "Were you trying to actually kill me?" She was scared and shocked, bordering on panic.

"I thought of it, I won't deny it. But I have more important things to attend to rather than explaining to the Ministry how killing you was for the good of humanity."

"You're absolutely foul! Did anyone ever tell you?"

"It so happens that they have, but thank you for your kindness Celi. You really think you're just such a darling. Wake up! Now, if you don't really have anything from the professor to give me, get out."

She glared at me once more, huffed, and finally, left me alone with my thoughts again.

I didn't know what would happen after I got home, but I definitely knew I'd probably be able to do nothing to stop whatever my father wanted to do. I was my father's slave once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were at the Leaky Cauldron sitting in one of the far corner tables. Blaise ordered our butterbeers and the waiter walked off to get them.

I looked at Blaise and felt a pang of guilt creeping up on me. Despite all he'd done for me, being there to pick me up after what happened, I didn't feel like I would be able to return his feelings completely. I thought I might love him, but then I thought about Eli… and Draco… I knew I had to move on, and that was exactly what I wanted to do with Blaise.

I saw a smile in his eyes and I felt calm.

"Are you alright?" He must've read the sadness in my eyes.

"Yes, of course. I'm just fine." I gave him a poor excuse of a smile but he seemed pleased with that bit.

He reached out to touch my cheek and then leaned down to place a soft kiss on lips. He was always very gentle and sweet, as if he were afraid to hurt me. It always made me feel small and childlike but that's how I knew he loved me.

I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I couldn't help but feel that guilt that I always had but I ignored it and continued to give up myself to a boy who loved me. That was enough.

He put both his hands on my face at the same time he broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"You know… I thought you were the meanest person" I said.

"I see how you could think that," he chuckled. "I just like keeping to myself, and I spend time with Draco because my mother says that it keeps people away."

"Oh."

He looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes and looked away. I still didn't like that he had been so close to Draco at one point but what really made me look away was the fact that I knew I couldn't-

"Clare?" He grabbed my chin gently and made me look into his eyes. "I love you."

I was flabbergasted. I didn't know how to react because I couldn't process the thought. Thankfully, I guess, I heard my mother call my name. I looked her way and saw my parents coming our way from across the room.

I looked back at Blaise and, although he looked disappointed, he smiled warmly.

I felt a tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach and I made my decision. Before my parents were within hearing range…

"I love you."

His face lit up and he kissed my cheek sweetly, making me brighten up and erasing my worries.

"Hi mom!" I said as I stood up and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie." She put on a sad smile and looked from me to Blaise and back. It struck me as strange but I ignored it. However, not before I noticed that my father looked uneasy.

"Hello Clarebear", said my father as we hugged.

I took a step away from him and took Blaise's hand when had come to stand next to me.

"Mom, dad, this is Blaise."

They shared a quick, barely noticeable look. Then Blaise shook my father's hand and kissed my mother's. that last bit I found to be very sweet since that manner I assumed to have died out. After that I didn't really have a chance to make my parents spend some time with Blaise because they soon urged me to go.

I told them to wait for me outside. When they had gone out the door Blaise immediately put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer for a kiss.

He was gentle but I could feel his love and a tad of urgency.

I broke the kiss and put my hands on his chest. "I have to go."

"I know." We were silent for a minute before he spoke again. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know."

"Be careful then. Promise me."

"I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was pacing.

"What's wrong with me?"

I needed to calm down before-

"Draco!"

The door opened and I turned to see my mother standing there. "We're leaving."

I followed her to the fireplace without a word. I'd had enough time to think about what would, or could, happen. I had nothing left to do but follow instructions, regardless of my personal wishes.

I stepped inside the green flames to come out to a warm and homey living room. However, my eyes settled for seconds on a pair of pale blue eyes filled with curiosity and displeasure.

"Welcome, Lucius! Narcisa! I assume you must be Draco, yes?"

I nodded. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Edwards. Good evening Mrs. Edwards." I reluctantly looked into Clare's accusing eyes. "Clare." I approached her and took her hand gingerly and brushed my lips against her skin only to let her hand fall back to her side. She showed no reaction to my touch. I hadn't expected it to be so horrible.

Her parents seemed slightly confused but pleased nonetheless, as were mine.

"Would you some this way?" said Mrs. Edwards.

"Of course", my father replied.

We all followed Mrs. Edwards to a lounge-like room across the hall. She and her husband invited us to sit in the various pieces of furniture. The room reminded me of a chocolate shop with all its hues of brown, creams and gold matched perfectly.

As I sat down I felt the fabric of my right pocked stretch, pressing the green velvet box against my thigh.

My father looked at me sharply forcing me to erase the look of discomfort that was obviously plastered on my face for those short seconds.

The adults talked for some time, I suppose in an attempt to give Clare and I some time, but they had no idea what had already happened between us.

"Clare?"

"Don't talk to me."

"You do know why I'm here right?"

"To be honest, I don't."

If only you did, I thought to myself. But she would know, soon enough.

"I love you."

"Don't. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the armchair. I didn't know how I was going to do it.

Finally, I noticed that the adults' conversation had nearly died out. I decided to get the matter over with and leave the house as soon as possible.

I stood up and walked over to my father and Clare's. I looked directly at Mr. Edwards for a few seconds before gathering my strength. "May I?"

"Of course son", he said warmly. The trust in his eyes made me feel dirty, impure, like a disease.

I walked a few steps back to Clare and took her hand to help her stand up, as I, on the other hand, proceeded to kneel.

She looked at me and I felt low, and small, and completely unworthy.

"Clare?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No…

No I couldn't. I had been too busy feeling angry that I had been completely oblivious to the reality that screamed in front of me. I could cry. It would be easily mistaken for tears of joy by the likes of people as my parents and the Malfoys. They wanted to believe so badly that perfection could be achieved and that life could exist without any sort of disturbances.

So I did.

As long as I could cry I would feel somewhat free; a piece of my thoughts slipping away in each tear.

He held my hands in his and he looked almost pleading. It wasn't obvious to anyone but me how horrible he looked. He was very subtle with his expressions and one needed to know how to read him. He released one of my hands and pulled a velvet box from one of his pockets.

"Clare," he started again, "will you be my wife?"

I nearly gasped and I finally started to cry, really cry. I took a breath.

"Yes."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I took the ring out of the small box and slid it onto her finger.

She's mine.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
